Century
by Fluffiet
Summary: What if the rebellion had never happened? The Hunger Games would still continue, and this year marks the 100th Games. A century of Games, each one bloodier than the last. It would be a very "special" Games, indeed. Countries are humans here.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I've already got two fics I haven't updated in forever, but there is no way I couldn't write this. The idea wouldn't leave my head. I spent 15 days writing all of it, the longest I've ever taken to write a story. (Not 15 days straight though, in case you were wondering. I'd be dead if I sat at the computer for that long.) **

**In here, the Nations are just human kids/teenagers, and therefore have their human names, or I made some names up if they didn't have a human name. There are also lots of gender!bends, sorry for those who don't like them, but there weren't enough Hetalia characters that are female so I did gender!bent. Also, as you may have noticed, this is the 100th Hunger Games. Meaning, Katniss and Peeta were killed in the last Quarter Quell, so here the rebellion had never happened, and the Hunger Games are still going. There are also OCs, who will interact with the other characters until their deaths, but since most were created for the sole purpose of dying in the Bloodbath, they won't have POV's.**

**Please enjoy this, and feel free to give criticism if you think the characters are OOC, or there is a plot-hole, or whatever it may be. But please try not to flame if you can help it. One more thing that is probably obvious anyway, I do not own the Hunger Games, or Hetalia.  
**

_The 100th Hunger Games_

_District 1: Mathias Kohler_

It was early morning when I woke, earlier than usual. I was only half awake, and at first I couldn't even remember why I had woken up in the first place. _Oh yeah, the reaping is today._ But not only was it a reaping day, it was the last reaping I would ever get to participate in, seeing as I had turned 18 this year.

And I was determined to get myself into this year's Hunger Games if it killed me. _Just so you can go die in the arena._ But I'd push my doubts out of my mind, because the chances of me actually dying in the arena were rather slim. Being a Career, I had been training, ever since I could walk, I think. My parents pushed it, like all they have ever wanted was their only son to become a victor. _Our little victor._ Is what they used to call me...but I'm not so little anymore, and I'm ready to be the actual victor. _I can make you guys proud._

So maybe that's why I was standing out in the town square extra early, shivering in my best coat. It was the nicest thing I owned, but it was also pretty bad at keeping me warm. My hair was spiked up and ready to go, like it always was..._Now, we play the waiting game._ Which would be rather difficult, seeing as I wasn't the most patient person in the world, or so I've been told.

"Time to choose our tributes for the 100th Hunger Games!" I was woken from my thoughts by a shrill, Capitol accent.

_About time! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this...?_

"Let's start with the girls first!" _Urghh..._

"Rochelle Belden!" My head jerked up to the stage to see a blur rush right up to the stage. There stood a girl with long, golden brown hair, and sharp features. She glared down at the crowd, as if daring someone to volunteer for her. Plain wasn't the right world to describe her, with the cold look on her face._ Not the prettiest, but the fiercest, yes._

That was when the idea hit me. I'd volunteer before the boys were even picked.

The escort was just about to put his hand into the bowl, and that was when I shot my hand straight up into the air and shouted, "I volunteer as tribute!"

_District 2: Tina Väinämoinen_

Today marks the 100th Hunger Games, and as always, I was anxious, not just because it was a Quarter Quell. In fact, this year's Quarter Quell was more of an advantage than anything. Instead of one champion, you had the chance to win alongside your district partner, provided they were still alive by the time the games end. Truth be told I was like this every single year, and yet I had no reason to be. There would always be a Career tribute to take my place, if there was ever a slim chance I were to be picked for the Games. Usually, the people of my district considered it an honor to be chosen in the Reaping, and often volunteer if they are not picked.

But not me. I've always been a coward for lack of a better word, and my parents never pushed me to train for the games either, like some kids parents do, and I thank them for that. Instead, every year only the required amount of slips with my name on it went into the jar, no more no less. Thankfully I was an only child, and my family was well off enough that I didn't need to take any tesserae, as were most families. We were a rich district. The odds were definitely in my favor. I only had my name in five times, and that wouldn't matter, because somebody who actually wanted to participate in the games would. Those of us in District 2 had nothing to worry about, nothing at all.

However, even with this in mind, there was still a nagging part of my brain that told me I should be worried. I'd push that thought out of my mind and make my way to the town square, where half of the district already seemed to have assembled. Figures, most of the people in this district are so eager for bloodshed, they couldn't wait to get out here. With that, I'd scan the crowd looking for my friend Edna and her younger sister, Regina. Instead, I nearly got a heart attack at who I did see instead. It was him again, and it was surprising I hadn't noticed him earlier considering how tall he is. It was Berwald again, my er...friend.

Or, I'd would consider him a friend if I wasn't absolutely terrified by him. He was just so scary looking, especially his eyes. _I can't help it!_ The way he keeps glaring like that..._Oh no he's coming over here!_ It was rather irrational to be afraid of him, because he wasn't going to hurt me. More like he was determined to protect me... At school he would usually be close, if not right next to me. My other friends had grown used to him being by my side, even though he seemed to worry them as well.

"H'y."_ Oh! He's here now..._

"Uh...uh...hi!" I always was unsure of what to say around him, even when it was just simple chatting...He didn't speak much anyway.

"T'day's the Reaping." He mumbled, running a hand through his blond hair.

"I-I know...to be honest with you, I'm a little worried."

I didn't hear a reply.

"Uh, well, I mean I'm not worried about you of course!"

"Hm."

"Because, you know...worrying won't get me anywhere, haha...I-I got to go now! Bye!" And with that I'd hurry off to my section, just in time too, because our district escort began to shout.

"Welcome everyone, to the 100th Hunger Games! I hope you're all as excited as I am!" There were a few stray cheers, but after that it fell silent.

"Alright then! It's time to choose our first lucky tribute! We will start with the boys first." And with that she slipped her hand into the jar and pulled out a piece of paper. Opening it with little hesitation, she announced the name to the crowd. "Berwald Oxenstierna...!"

She picked him! It was not hard to locate him in the crowd, and I could see him waiting. He's waiting for somebody to volunteer. When nobody did, he strode up to the stage and stood there, the expression on his face never faltering.

_Oh...poor Berwald._ At least he has a chance, since he trained for a couple years to be a Tribute, but he dropped out. Oddly enough, he had dropped out the same year the two of us had met. _And whoever volunteers to be his district partner will probably be a strong Career girl._

"Time for our female tribute..."

As usual I couldn't help but feel anxious as always. Calm down. You'll be fine. There is no possible way-

"Tina Väinämoinen!"

Oh...oh...she had called my name. But my feet wouldn't move, because somebody else was going to take my place. Somebody would, right this very minute-

"Tina?" The crowd began to disperse away from me, leaving me feeling suddenly out in the open.

Panic began to set in. _Why isn't somebody volunteering? If they were going to they should have done it by now!_

"Come on up now, we see you darling."

I slowly made my way up there, hoping someone would call out despite that my time was running out. Once I finally made it up to the stage, the woman would call out.

"Is anyone willing to volunteer?"

Silence.

"Well then, you have it. Here are our tributes for District 2! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

As people began to clap, I felt a hand latch onto my own. It was Berwald, but I was already in enough shock to be surprised by the gesture, so I held on tight in fear that I may faint if I were to let go.

_District 2: Berwald Oxenstierna_

I don't think I felt startled when the escort had called my name, not at all. Just resigned, like I knew I would be thrown into these games eventually. I didn't try to resist it like Tina did. _My terrified little Tina..._  
Instead I just swallowed my fate and went up to the stage. There was no need to hide my fears, I didn't have any in me. But I had a sinking feeling that some sort of emotions would set in sooner or later.  
And there was a chance, that I could make it out alive. In fact, it was a very good chance, seeing as I had trained before as a Career. Why did I quit? I could have been even more prepared if I had stayed to learn more.

Then I remembered why I had quit. Because of her.

At first, I hadn't noticed her much, I only heard her talking sometimes, to her friends. She seemed so cheerful and friendly, albeit a bit jittery. Sometimes, we would talk, and though she seemed even more nervous when around me, she was the only one who had enough courage not to run away when I first approached her. Everyone else seemed to avoid me, and I had a pretty good idea why. I've been told numerous times I was a bit intimidating...But I had her, so it didn't matter if nobody else liked me.

And she was cute when started to babble about menial topics, like the weather or her little fluffy dog, Hanatamago. I wouldn't say much but a few words in return, because I was mostly just fine with listening to her small talk. We considered one another friends, but she still can't seem to relax around me. This hurts, I'll admit, but I don't say anything.

It was about a year ago when I realized that I was risking leaving my first and only friend by training for the Hunger Games, because eventually I'd be expected to volunteer. And it wasn't just for her, it was my parents too. They didn't like it much that I trained for the Games, and I knew I'd never actually volunteer to take someone's place if it came down to it. So I quit.

But it had caught up to me, and now I had no choice in the matter, I was going into the 100th Hunger Games. I thought about this more as I sat in my little room in the Justice Building, there was nothing left to look forward to, seeing as my parents had already said goodbye to me an hour or so ago.

Maybe I was just imagining it, but I thought I could hear Tina sobbing in the room next to me. As much as I wanted to go find her and comfort her, I knew I couldn't just yet. There were Peacekeepers guarding my door. _I promise I'll protect you. We have a chance this year, that others had not been given. We can both make it out alive._ I'll just have to make sure it happens.

_District 4: Ivan Braginski_

"Don't worry, sister, this will be a good day, da?" I smiled brightly at her as I wrapped my scarf around my neck. Sometimes she is such a cry-baby...well, all the time. Isn't she supposed to be the oldest one?

"I still don't know why you and Natalia have to train for these Games! You've been doing it for years and I still worry about the both of you..." My elder sister sniffled.

"You know our father wanted us to be Careers for the Hunger Games, see, now we can make him proud of us!" _Even though he is dead now..._

Ekaterina sighed and fiddled with one of the remaining buttons on her shirt, she always had to sew the buttons back on to her shirts, which were always too small. It wasn't her fault she had such a large chest...! "But please, don't volunteer this year! Next year, perhaps you will be ready?"

"I'm 18 sister, this is my last year left to volunteer..." I sighed.

"Oh, really?" She giggled nervously. I could tell she was hoping someone else would get to volunteer before I did. But I won't let that happen.

" I have to get ready for the reaping now, why don't you go see how Natalia is doing, da?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes, I'll do that."

I always wondered why my older sister was so weird, most of the people in our district weren't like her...They seemed to like the Games. Our father had never been particularly kind to any of us, and yet still I wanted to make him proud...But he especially wasn't fond of Ekaterina, seeing as she wasn't a fighter, like me and Natalia. (Well, sometimes her killing instinct would come out, but it was very rare.) She didn't set foot in the training center we often went to. But just because she didn't train didn't mean I didn't love her...I owed her a lot.

She was 21 now, and had worked a lot after our father had died, determined not to let us get sent to the community home. It had worked, seeing as she was old enough to get a job at one of the few restaurants in the District.

But if my older sister was weird, my youngest sister Natalia was a complete nutcase. _She says she loves me...but sometimes I'm not so sure what kind of "love" she's talking about._ I loved Natalia, just not in the way she wanted me too...I shivered at the thought, sometimes she would go into "marry me" mode. So scary...! But my "I already love you so there's no need for us to get married" logic was lost on her. Did I mention she was very tenacious...? _And not in the good way..._

"Oh dearest brother, it's time for the reaping!" A girl with long, blond hair peered through the doorway.

I let out an exclamation of surprise and then turned to her. "Oh, hello Natalia. I'll be out in a moment, da?"

"Ekaterina did my hair, isn't it pretty?" I turned to see her smiling one of those smiles that indicated she wasn't in one of her strange moods.

"Oh yes, it looks, uh, shinier than usual." She beamed at my compliment.

"Really? Well then, will you marry me now brother?"_ I guess I thought too soon_...

I panicked at this, and my first impulse was to slam the door and lock it. So I did.

"Brother, that stupid doorknob can't keep us apart forever! You'll have to come out eventually, or you'll miss the reaping!" There was a scraping noise. _I-is she stabbing my door with her knife?_ Natalia was an expert with knives, in fact it was her specialty...

"G-go away, I'll be out soon!"

I could hear a cheery "okay" and figured she returned back to normal. _I'll just wait a few minutes to make sure it is safe, then perhaps I'll leave for the town square then. Maybe Xiao will be there too...of course she will._

_District 4: Xiao Wang_

I made my way to the town square, shadowed by my cousins, Mei and Chun.

"We won't be late to the reaping, will we, teacher?" Mei asked.

They always liked to refer to me as teacher, seeing as sometimes I would help them with their training for the Games.

"No, I don't think so, we'll make it on time." I replied.

I hope that psycho stalker with the pipe isn't around. But of course he would be here, nobody would miss the reaping. But she always remembered the first time she had met him.

_She was coming back from another miserable day of work..."I'm home, just great."_

_And there he was, a tall, platinum blond just sitting there, eating at her table like it was just an ordinary occurrence._

_"Hey, welcome back. You're late, so I started eating."_

_Xiao did not take kindly to the stranger in her home. "Who are you, who let you in here? Go away, now!"_

_He didn't listen of course, he just came and settled in..._

_Like the slow and steady terror that he is._ I wrapped up my thoughts as we came to the town square, where everybody appeared to gathering. I turned to Mei. "See, it looks like we're early!"

I turned to go to the front of the crowd, maneuvering through all the people as the escort prepared, he was rather old for an escort, but he appeared to be in good enough shape to still have the job...

"Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games, isn't it just wonderful that there has already been a century of Games? How time flies..." He trailed off, and then seemed to focus again. "Great, now let's pick our tributes..." He shuffled over to the female bowl.

I was hoping I didn't get picked, at least not this year. Even though my parents made me train for the Games, I wasn't as good at it as some of the others, I needed another year in of training. (Even though I was better than my cousins, but that is only because of my age, I've been training longer.) I'd rather spend my time cooking than training. But as a consolation, I knew how to use a variety of kitchen utensils as useful weapons. _I liked to cook, just not for other people._

Which was one of the reasons I didn't like my job, cooking at one of the restaurants. People would always find some little thing to complain about, like I hadn't cooked it well enough, or there was too much sauce on it. It wasn't my cooking that was the problem, it was that they were such picky eaters! But the other employees I worked with weren't as bad, like that Ekaterina Braginski girl...She looked a bit like that pipe wielding psycho, Ivan, whatever his last name was.

"Xiao Wang!"

The calling of my name snapped me out of my thoughts. _So I did get called!_

Even though it wouldn't be exactly convenient that I was chosen this year, I'd hurry to the stage before anyone could bother to volunteer for me, and that's when he announced the boy tribute.

But before he could even make it to the stage a new voice called out. "I'll volunteer, da?"

_Oh, please not..._

As he walked up to the stage, I heard him whisper to me. "Now you have to become one with me!" He smiled happily.

_Yeah. That was definitely him._

_District 5: Heracles Karpusi_

I had been thinking about it ever since the twist for the Quarter Quell had been revealed...that perhaps the reason for this year's Quarter Quell twist was to keep the districts separated, seeing as we were allowed to work with our district partners. It made sense in a way, due to the rebellion around last Quarter Quell. Allowing you to win with your district partner would seem to separate the others districts further from one another...maybe. And the only way the districts could rebel is if they were united...Oh does it really matter? I'd have plenty of reason to think about it later I reasoned, for now I had to get ready.

I didn't get enough sleep last night. But then again it never seemed that I got enough sleep. I was always up late at night and slept during the day, much like a cat. I love cats... But we weren't allowed to keep cats in our community home.

So I'd comb my hair and put on my best shirt and figure that would be good enough, I never really bothered to dress up much for the reaping anyway, I wouldn't give the Capitol the satisfaction of looking fancy for something disgusting like the Hunger Games.

Speaking of the Games, I figured my chances of being chosen were pretty slim. I had only taken tesserae once when I was 12, for my mother and myself. That same year she had died, and I was moved into the community home. I still missed my mother, and sometimes I'd venture over to our old house, most of our things were still in it, seeing as nobody bothered to buy our house. It was surprising that peacekeepers or whatever didn't come in and sell all the valuable things. I could use some valuable things to sell, seeing as I was dirt poor, but if I got my hands on any money the people at the community home would take it from me. I miss my mother. Times were so much better then, when I was too young to worry about the reaping, and cats would always wander into our backyard. We weren't always well-fed, but life was still good despite that.

Even though I had long since grown used to the cruelty of the community home, I always remembered the first time I had arrived, one of the workers there had hit me for bringing a cat into the building. I just wanted to play with it but they didn't want filthy animals in there, they had said, which is ridiculous because cats can bathe themselves last time I checked, so how were they any dirtier than most of the children in the community home, I'll never know.

I figured most kids had already started out for the town square, so I'd quicken my pace to make sure I'd make it on time.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I turned to see a girl stomping towards me, straightening out a mask on her face. She was dressed very fancy...(Well as fancy as a district person could get, anyway.)

_Oh great, it was her._ Maybe if I just curl up right here and go to sleep she might give up. But that was unlikely, as the last time he did that she just ended up kicking him until he woke back up.

So I'd just sigh deeply to let her know I wasn't in the mood for it today, and replied. "To the reaping. Everybody's going if you haven't noticed."

"Well duh, but why aren't you dressed up and stuff?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we're supposed dress well for the reaping...and you don't look nice."

"You don't say...and if we're supposed to look "nice" why are you wearing that stupid mask?" _She always gets on my nerves..._

She gasped as if she was seriously offended. "Because, my mask is retro-cool..! But not hipster-chic."

"Those are just fancy Capitol words you probably don't even know the meaning of!"

"I do too know the meaning of them!"

But before I had a chance to ask her to define them, she sped off._ Pfft, she doesn't know anything, stupid._

Finally glad to be alone, I'd keep walking down the path to the town square, rather slowly, I didn't want to have to spend any extra time at the reaping than I had to...

_District 5: Adalet Adnan_

Huh, of course I didn't actually know what those words meant, but they sounded cool enough to me, and I certainly wasn't going to let that idiot know I was clueless. So I ran ahead, eager to make it to the reaping on time. _Haha, I bet he'll be late to the reaping and they'll make him go in the Hunger Games as punishment!_ I'd laugh to myself, and keep walking down the road.

It didn't take long to find the town square, most people appeared to have already arrived. Good, that means it is about to start. Some twisted part of me found the reaping to be just a bit exciting, because it is near impossible for me to ever be reaped. There were so many more people in District 5 who were poor, and increased their chances of being chosen by taking tesserae for their families. My family was somewhat rich, and I'm an only child, so I never took tesserae. So like always, I wasn't worried about the reaping.

It shouldn't be long now, then our escort will start it.

And I wasn't wrong, the reaping began by having the Treaty of Treason read, like every year.

"So, let's pick our next tributes, shall we? I'll start with the girls..." The last words of her sentence seemed more high pitched, as she practically skipped over to the bowl, like she couldn't wait.

_I wonder what unlucky soul will be-_

"Adalet Adnan?"

_What._

_No..._

They didn't call my name, I think I'm not the only one named Adalet in-

"Adalet Adnan?"

_Oh they really did call me!_

There was a pounding in my head that was getting worse as I began to walk towards the stage. I didn't even tell my feet to move. Before I knew it I was already standing above the crowd, as they stared at me with solemn faces. They'll wait until I go to the Justice Building, then they'll be celebrating about how they were spared this year. I knew this only because I did the same thing every other year. But I wouldn't be doing it this year.

"Lovely, now on the the boys..."

It was only a moment before she pulled out the next one. "Heracles Karpusi!"

_Pfft, lovely indeed._

_District 6: Gilda Beilschmidt_

_I'm not going to try any of my usual tricks while all these strange, new Peacekeepers are around,_ I think as I run a comb through my long, pale hair. Leaving the district to scavenge in the woods, or attempting to steal anything on a reaping day was just a bad idea. So I guess I'll have to just ignore the hunger gnawing at my stomach. Once the tributes are picked then all this stuff will be done and over with and I can see if I can scrounge up some food from somewhere, anywhere. The overwhelming poorness of this District was just, to put it plain and simply, unawesome.

If only I was born in one of the wealthier Districts, I'd probably never be hungry. Especially District 4, I had fish once before and it didn't taste half bad. But instead, I got stuck in District 6, where the only future I'm likely to have is working on transportation, our District's main industry.

But for now I was stuck in the stupid community home, where meals are rare. So, no surprise there, that everyone was always starved. I was just one of the few brave enough to actually do something about it. Which meant to resort to stealing, or sneaking into the woods, both of which were illegal. But the Peacekeepers here aren't nearly as strict as you'd think, in fact they were incredibly inattentive to the people of the district most of the time.

I finished brushing my hair, and looked back at the reflection in the cracked mirror. A pale girl with eyes so strange they appeared to be a red or pinkish color, and hair that was long and white. An abnormality in the districts, but a fashion statement in the Capitol. I remember once, someone had said that to me. My strange condition was rare all-around in Panem, I believe I was the only one in District 6 like this. There were probably a couple others in other districts, but I didn't know for sure.

After smoothing down my hair a final time, I stood and exited the empty room, lined full of beds on both sides. I appeared to be one of the few yet who hasn't left for the reaping. I opened the door, cringing at the sunlight. I hate when its so bright like this...it hurts my eyes. So, keeping mostly under the shade of trees, I'd head to the town square.

_The great and awesome Gilda Beilschmidt has arrived..._just in time for the Treaty of Treason...

I'd look down and roll my eyes as they went on and on about the stupid Treaty. Y_eah, blah, blah, blah the Capitol is superior, they can beat the tar out of the Districts any day, whatever._

"Time to choose our lucky tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor!" I looked up. _Finally._

"Andrew Everard!"

_I think he's a twelve year old...just a kid._

The escort moved to the girl's bowl. I watched as she waved her hand over the paper slips, as if unsure which one to pick. Finally, she snatched one right off the top and wasted no time tearing it open.

"Gilda Beilschmidt!"

I couldn't help but gasp, but I regretted it instantly. _Don't show them your fear, you are too awesome for that._ _Go up there. Go up there, and smile while you're at it._

So that's exactly what I did.

_District 7: Kiku Honda_

I haven't even actually been reaped and I was still going over strategies in my head like I had already been chosen for the games. This year most of my strategy involved how I'm going to win alongside a partner, thanks to this year's Quarter Quell twist.

The time of reaping was coming rather close, and I listened as the treaty of treason was read. I think, after hearing it year after year I must have memorized it by now. I'd keep my head down, trying to ignore everyone around me. _If you're quiet maybe they'll just disappear...quiet, quiet, quiet...are my thoughts too loud?_ I'm really too paranoid sometimes...

"Time to choose our tributes for the 100th Hunger Games!" _They finished the Treaty already? I remember it being a lot longer than that last year._

I was nervous, because they usually always chose the boys first.

"Since we've already had a century of Hunger Games," the escort smiled. "I think we'll turn over a new leaf and pick the girls first."

It wouldn't matter to anyone...except me. The more time I had to run over strategies in my head for survival, the better off I'd be. It wasn't weird for me to be like this, I was always wondering if I'd be picked for the Games every year, even though I kept this fear mostly to myself. Besides, I'm 100% sure I'm not the only one in the District with the same fears. Nobody wanted this. _They call it the Hunger Games, but it isn't a fun game for anyone but the Capitol citizens._

"Hannalore Janes!" I looked up to see a short girl with long, light brown hair walk up to the stage. It appears she can't stop shaking...she must be very scared...

The escort was heading to the boys bowl now. Even though it was in the back of my mind all the time, I felt a sudden jolt of fear. It really is going to be me.

As the escort peeled back the paper, she read the name and then I realized my suspicions were confirmed.

It was me.

_District 8: Ludwig Deutsch_

I slicked back my blond hair and straightened the tie I usually wore on this day. _This very special day._ I mocked the voice of our escort, the words he uttered each year. I couldn't help but sneer every time I heard them. But I had to look nice for the Reaping, we always had to look nice on Reaping day no matter what. Make it look like we were actually looking forward to being chosen to kill one another every single year. Not that I would ever admit it out loud, for I wished no one would hear it-but I truly despised the Capitol.

There was even talk of a revolt about 25 years ago, in fact, it was around the same year of the last Quarter Quell, there was talk of rebellion in District 8...but the rebellion didn't last long and soon forgotten with the deaths of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark in the 75th Hunger Games. They were something else alright, trying to prevent the 74th Hunger Games from having a winner, so then there ended up being two champions. Funny how it is now, with two people being able to win this year. The two of them, they could have lead a revolt, they could have brought down the Capitol. But the Capitol was always one step ahead of the people of the districts. That realization just frustrated me further so I'd take a deep breath. _Compose yourself. Calm down._

Why couldn't I have been born in the olden days, hundreds of years ago? In another country even, one like Germany. Normally the district people weren't supposed to know about the countries of old, most didn't even realize that there had been countries. But my grandfather had a book, a very old, fragile book. It looked like one of the books he used at school, but it had nothing to do with the history and "greatness" of the Capitol, about the other districts, or textile mills. Instead, it told all about countries that no longer existed, and their histories. My grandfather had gifted it to me when I was younger. I was especially interested in the World Wars mentioned in the book, and I had also learned that my last name meant German. _Meaning that my ancestors may have come from Germany..._and this thought comforted me somewhat as I walked out the door early that morning.

I was greeted by Felicia, or Feli, as she preferred to be called. "Ve~ Ludwig!" I could feel a blush staining my face as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Leave my sister alone you damn potato bastard!"

And as usual, Feli's older sister was not far behind. The Capitol held the prestigious title as the bane of my existence, but Lovina Vargas was a close second.

He remembered the first time Felicia had introduced him to her older sister.

_"Hey Ludwig, this is my big sister Lovina! Isn't she pretty?"_

_"I'm Ludwig. A pleasure to meet you." He stuck his hand out._

_"Say hi to my friend Ludwig, Lovi!" Felicia smiled at him._

_And he wasn't sure what it was about him that made her say this, but she replied with, "suck my balls you damn potato eater!"_

_Which made no sense to him, seeing as he was pretty sure she didn't have balls, and also, potatoes were often eaten by everyone in District 8, not just himself._

_But the meeting was brief, seeing as Felicia attempted to drag her sister away for "hug therapy."_

_"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand those girls." He sighed._

"We have to go to the stupid reaping now for the damn Games so come on!" Lovina tugged on her younger sister's hand and led her down the road leading to the town square.

I think I'll let them get a head start, the reaping doesn't start for at least another hour and a half, and I don't need to hear Lovina's constant insults today. So I jammed my hands into my pockets and headed back into my house, to read that old book I loved so much.

_District 8: Lovina Vargas_

_"Lovi! I'm so scared!" Lovina patted her sister's matted hair early that morning, Lovina wasn't sure what time it was, except that it was much too early to be up. She had woken up from her sister's crying in the other room, confused and disoriented at being woken so abruptly._

_Lovina knew what was upsetting her younger sister, the Reaping was today."Oh shut up Felicia, your name has only been in entered a few times. I've taken tesserae for the three of us each year, you, me, and grandpa. If anyone should be worried, it's me."_

_Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because she only began to weep more. "I don't want you to be reaped either Lovi! That would be worse!"_

_"Do you really mean that Feli?" She wouldn't admit that she was touched by that statement._

_Felicia nodded._

_"Well, neither of us will get reaped tomorrow, understand? Now go to sleep."_

_"H-how do you know? How do you know we won't be reaped?" Feli hugged a pillow close to her._

_"I'm your big sister, I know everything. Now go to sleep." She'd pulled the younger girl into a brief hug before fleeing to her own room._

I recalled the memory from this morning, of Feli waking up scared like she did most years of the reaping, even when she was too young to actually participate in the Hunger Games. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Feli had first seen the Games at a very young age, and often had nightmares about it. Stupid sister. Strange enough, it was always the morning before the Reaping that had Felicia distraught, she seemed like her usual energetic self during the actual gathering at the town square. Just another weird thing about my little sister.

And now, they were gathering, and there was Feli, happily talking with some random kid who looked about her age, twirling a long strand of brown hair around her finger. I'd sigh, forgetting how many times I've instructed her not to talk to strangers, and especially not the stupid potato. (Not that that potato bastard was a stranger, I just didn't like him.) I'd let it slide and instead focus on the escort, who was gazing over the crowd, looking for the right moment to speak.

"Welcome, and as you all know, today is a very super special day! This year is a Quarter Quell!" He smirked, and then addressed the crowd again. "So, let's get on with it, shall we? Boys first!"

I watched with, anticipation, not because I cared who the male tribute was, but girls were next, and even though I told Feli neither of us were going to be picked, I was still unsure. I've heard of 12 year old kids who had only had their name in the bowl one time, just once, and still got picked. We were both older than twelve.

"Ludwig Deutsch!" The man rang out.

My mouth dropped open. _He-he chose the potato bastard!_ For a moment, a rush of regret came over me for being so cruel to him ever since I had met him, but I pushed it away. _Feli will want me to go with her to see him before he leaves, maybe I'll talk to him then..._

Somewhere among the crowd, I could hear a startled "Ve" which I assumed to be Felicia's. As soon as Ludwig walked to the stage, I held my breath again. _Forget the potato, he's choosing the girl tribute next!_

I watched as his fingers slid over slips of paper, as if looking for the right one to grab, and then his fingers suddenly fastened upon one, right at the top of the pile. I'd stand up straighter, hoping to disguise my fears. The potato had his head down, a strand of his usually slicked back blond hair standing up.

He was fumbling with opening the paper, and he eventually managed to get it.

_Finally._

"Lovina Vargas!"

I now regret being so impatient.

_~District 8: Lovina Vargas, Continued~_

The door opened to reveal Felicia. Coming to say goodbye.

Maybe I was just angry I had been reaped, or maybe I was mad at her, I just didn't know anymore. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to the damn potato eating bastard!"

She just sniffled in response. "Don't be mean to Ludwig, Lovi! He's your district partner now!"

I sighed. "Feli-"

But before I could get a word in edgewise she flung herself at me, sobbing. "I-I don't want you to die, Lovi! You said we wouldn't get reaped, b-but you did, you got reaped!"

Did she seriously think that I knew if we would get reaped or not? "You can't actually believe that I knew-"

"Lovi~ D-don't die!" She whimpered.

I decided not to say anything, because I wasn't sure if I was going to come back or not. I once told her neither of us would get picked to be a tribute, but I was wrong about that.

"Felicia, listen to me. I'm going to try my best, but if I don't make it back..." I shouldn't be thinking like this already, like it has already been decided that I won't make it back. But it may be my only chance to say this...

"I love you."

"Lovi~ I love you too." I opened my arms to catch her as she hugged me again.

Then she stood up straighter, looking slightly happier. "Ve~ Lovi, I'll be the best sponsor ever and send you and Ludwig lots of yummy pasta and tomatoes, I promise!"

"Yes, you do that..."

"Time is up!" The Peacekeeper yanked open the door and reached for Felicia.

"Goodbye Lovi, I'll wait for you!"

And I smiled weakly as the door was slammed in my face, leaving me alone again.

_District 9: Elizabeta Hèdervàry_

I woke up that morning with a yawn, blinking sleep from my eyes. _Don't forget what today is..._

But I'd never be able forget the reaping, even if I managed to go through the rest of my years never being chosen for the Games. Being 17, I was almost done with them. But I can still never forget. _It was only last year that he was reaped for the Games...My dear Roderich...And he hadn't come back for me, like he promised he would..._

_It was a bright, sunny day, birds were chirping, and the people gathered in the town square. There were two bowls on the stage...An abnormally tall woman, her height accentuated by her high-heeled shoes, moved to the first one. She went into the bowl, and when she withdrew her hand, there was a small slip of white paper between her fingers. The crowd was silent, silent and tense._

_Until she opened the slip of paper, and read out the name. "Roderich Edelstein."_

I could already feel the tears sliding down my face as I got dressed. I didn't even realize I was up and moving, I was too lost in my thoughts. It seemed like this every morning, I was too busy reliving those moments to even realize what I was doing...

_"Elizabeta, when I come back we can get married!" The boy said, holding the sobbing girl._

_She responded. "W-we could do it right now, if we hurry."_

_"You only have a minute left." The Peacekeeper opened the door to remind them, only to slam it again as the girl turned around in an attempt to kick him._

_"You act like I won't be coming back..."_

_The girl didn't react, she just put her face into her hands and resumed sobbing..."Roderich...!"_

I had left the house, walking down the pathway. My mind was elsewhere, but my feet knew exactly where to go and I let them lead me.

_"I love you, okay? Don't forget that..."_

_"I love you too!" The girl threw her arms around him..._

_The Peacekeeper opened the door once more, pulling them apart. The girl fought, but he tore her from the room and slammed the door._

_He could hear her calling his name, until her shouts became fainter and fainter._

I made my way through the people, weaving around them as if they were just mere obstacles in my way. I took my place in the crowd.

_She watched from the beginning of the Game, from the moment he stepped off the metal plate. She worked to gain money to buy him donations, and sent little letters to him in those donations._

I wasn't listening to the Treaty, it was hard to hear with the ringing in my ears. It was so hot out today.

_But in the end it wasn't enough._

The escort was picking the boys first.

_He had been murdered by another tribute, not even a Career, in the dead of the night. The District 11 boy just jumped him and slit his throat, left him to bleed out._

"Jason Hammel!" The escort calls out the name.

_She didn't cry at first, instead the shock set in._

The boy slowly made his way up to the stage.

_And on the final day of the Games, when the same tribute who had killed him won that year, she traveled to the boy's house, and climbed into his room through the window like she always did._

The tall escort moved on to the next bowl and stuck her hand in.

_The girl stumbled over to the piano, that instrument she loved to hear him play, and sat on the wooden bench._

"Elizaveta Hèdervàry!"

_And burying her face in her hands, she finally began to sob._

_District 10: Filomena Łukasiewics_

Sometimes I think the thing I'll miss most if I ever get reaped is Pony. People always tease me about his name being Pony. Which is totally unfair because I was only like, 8 when I got him! I bet that they are just jealous, lots of people around District 10 farm cattle and other livestock, but not many people have ponies. Just horses, and ponies and horses are two totally different things. _Ponies are totally cuter!_

My mother assures me that I'm too young to get reaped, and I always tend to believe what my mother tells me. So I got dressed in my prettiest, pinkest outfit that day and headed to the stables to go say goodbye to Pony. I was just taking precautions, just in case I didn't get a chance to say goodbye earlier.

"Hello Po-Pony?" I looked to his stall, but he wasn't even ther-

"Neeigh!"

I turned around. "Pony! I'm so glad to have found you!" I'd lead him back to his stall and sigh. "You always get out of your stall, why can't you ever like, stay there?"

"Neeigh!"

"Well, I have to get to the town square for the stupid reaping! I like, won't get picked though probably. So I'll be back soon! I promise!"

"Neeigh!"

And so I headed to the square, not at all surprised at the large crowd that had already gathered.

"Hello, hello, and I hope you're all ready for the 100th Hunger Games to begin!"

Silence greeted the escort.

"Well then...let's choose our tributes now, shall we?"

The escort turned to the boys bowl and announced a name. "Tim Wilson?"

_I don't believe I know him..._ A tall redhead trudged to the stage.

"Filomena Łukasiewics!"

_N-no. He like, did not call my name. There is like, no way...! Ignore it and maybe they'll pick another-_

"Come on up here, any time today!"

"Mom!" I shouted, but I couldn't find her anywhere in the crowd. _No._

This cannot be happening. _But it was._

The crowd was staring expectantly. _Like, what are they all staring at?_

I started to move forward, and I didn't stop until I was up on stage.

**How is it so far? Do you like it or do you think it needs more work? Either way, this will probably be the longest chapter, normally I wouldn't fit everyone's POV into one chapter. Please review, it would make my day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people, here's chapter two for anybody out there reading. (Give me a review if you are.) From now on, I won't be doing everybody's POV in one chapter. So, thanks for any reviews/favorites I may get for this chapter. Enjoy. Oh, I also used a Panem name-generator to come up with names for escorts and such. Some people added this to their story alerts. Thank you for that! :D  
**

_District 6: Gilda Beilschmidt_

I came to the train station the same way I walked on the stage-smiling. I wasn't exactly sure why I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, I think it must have frozen on my face or something like that. I'd glance at the large television screen. _Yup, still look awesome._ I'd also wave to the cameras a bit, because today, I was fearless.

_The great and awesome Gilda Beilschmidt isn't scared of the stupid Capitol or the Hunger Games._ I'll show them.

However my District partner wasn't helping my cause, shaking like that and looking as if he were about to burst into tears. If we're going to be in this together he better quit being such a pansy.

As we stood in the doorway of the train waiting for it to open, I'd elbow him in the ribs. "Hey, kid." I'd whisper.

"What!" He jumped as I poked him.

"Quit looking so scared. We can't let them think that we're wimps. The strong ones get the most sponsors, y'know."

"But I am scared!" He hissed, glaring.

"Well you're dragging me down so either make your scrawny little self look tough or at least stop shaking." Trying to be subtle and quiet was hard with all the cameras flashing in our faces and reporters yelling out questions we were instructed not to respond to.

And at that moment the train door opened and the escort shoved us inside.

_District 7: Kiku Honda_

My breathing slowly began to return to normal as I felt the train doors close shut and it was silent once more. Our escort, Bergwind her name was, told us to do whatever we wanted until dinner, which was in an hour or so.

But no sooner had I caught my breath and calmed down, the train began to move. At an alarming speed.

"Oh! This is fast!" My head was spinning, so I'd sit down in one of the chairs to catch my breath. _Whoah~...oh I'm going to be sick_.

Hannalore looked at me funny. "Something wrong?" She seemed to have gotten over her initial shock at the reaping and sat down.

"You don't realize how fast this train is going?" I'd cling to the arms of the chair as if my life depended on it.

"Yeah! It's really fun isn't it?" _Is she nuts?_

Bergwind came back into the room for a moment, speaking in her sing-song voice. "You'll get over it about five minutes, don't worry~"

_I have a feeling this will be the longest 5 minutes of my life._

_District 5: Adalet Adnan_

At first it was all blurry as I looked out the window, but then my eyes began to focus and I saw the scenery flashing. How fast is this train going again?_ Must be pretty fast..._ The only noise I could hear was Heracles snoring. _Lazy bastard..._

I really wished the train was going slower, because then my death would be delayed..._I can't believe I'm already thinking I'm going to die, I haven't even made it into the arena yet._ Things were looking rather hopeless, either that or I was just being really negative.

I turned back to the window with a sigh. _It's raining again..._

Our escort comes to take us for supper, and the mention of food was enough to wake Heracles up again.

The escort speaks to us, waving her hand impatiently. "Come, hurry up now." She paused for a moment. "Soon, we will be at the Capitol, so don't worry."

_Funny, that's the thing that worries me the most._

_District 8: Ludwig Deutsch_

I would say this was the savory food I've ever tasted, even if it looked so strange. There were lots of bright fruits and fancy-looking dishes that I've never seen before. The escort, Indigo, kept reminding us to leave room for more, but we were too hungry to care. I wasn't sure if I liked this kind of food though, as strange as it may sound I liked the plain stuff, like bread and potatoes. Wurst too, but there wasn't much of that around in District 8.

"You act as if you've never eaten before in your lives!"

Lovina gave him one of her death-stares, but even that wasn't enough to shut him up.

"Don't you want to leave room for the pasta? We have lots of different kinds."

As if on cue, one of the assistants from the Capitol came in and brought more food.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to try some..._

It was rich and flavorful, nothing like the stuff at home. _Feli would love this..._I bet she would be able to make food like this, if only she had the ingredients the Capitol had.

"Feli's pasta was better." I turned to look at Lovina, just as she pushed in her chair and left the room.

Now it was only me and the escort. The awkward silence that already existed seemed to thicken.

Until he decided to shatter it. "Well, isn't she just a ray of sunshine?"

I resisted the urge to slam my head against the wall.

_District 1: Mathias Kohler_

"See what I did there?" I bragged, poking the silent girl beside me._  
_

We were watching recaps of all of the reapings across Panem. As usual, District 1 went first. _That was rather clever of me, to volunteer so quickly._

Rochelle apparently did not think so. "So what? Quit talking, the reaping for District two is going to start any minute."

_She is so boring. _

I turned back to the screen to see the overview of District 2. _The girl looks like a weakling. But that other one, the boy tribute, he looks like he's a Career. Somewhat._

"Those are the other Careers? Pfft." Rochelle rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to see what they pulled out of District four."

"I have a feeling you're being sarcastic." I'd comment.

"You think?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the third chapter. Also, for this version, the winner of the 75th Hunger Games is Johanna. Any other victors from the other districts are ones that I either made up, or ones that did not compete in the 75th games. (Annie Cresta, for example.) Hopefully the Hunger Games canon characters are believable/in character enough. Please correct me if I did anything wrong, it's been a while since I've read Catching Fire.**

_District 4: Xiao Wang_

Today I discovered that not only is my district partner a psycho, but our mentor is as well. In fact the only one besides myself who could be considered sane would be the escort, and you know things are pretty bad when you're starting to consider an escort normal. And right now our escort was nowhere to be found, meaning I was left alone at the table with these crazies. Not to mention our mentor hasn't given us one useful piece of advice. Not one.

After a particularly loud bout of hysterical laughter, Annie now appeared to be cowering, blocking her ears with her eyes tightly shut. Sometimes I could hear her chanting some name, "Finnick" I think his name was. Hmm...that name sounds familiar somewhat.

"What's wrong with her?" _Did I just say that out loud?_

"She just misses that Finnick guy, I think!" Ivan spoke, petting his scarf.

"I wasn't asking you, aru!" I shot back.

"Then who were you asking?" Unsure of how to respond to that without looking like an idiot, I just sat there. Ivan began to play with my hair.

He was running his fingers through my hair. "Pretty, da?"

"Stop touching me, aru!" Slapping his hand away, I got up to leave just as Annie began her laughing again.

_I've got to get out of here, but I'm stuck on the train with them..._

I suppose the next best thing would be heading to my own room...I can't believe I'd even think this, but I was hoping we'd get to the Capitol soon.

_District 7: Kiku Honda_

I tried to ignore the prodding in my side, and the voice demanding that I get up, because today was going to be "very important." But I honestly didn't care, even with the bright light on my face. I'd open my eyes slowly to see that I was looking out a window, and it felt as if everything was moving. _Where am I...? ...Oh yeah. The tribute train...I bet we are almost to the Capitol as well..._

I'd close my eyes again and bury deeper under the covers of my bed, figuring my assailant would just give up. Then I get attacked by a pillow.

"Get. Up. Right. Now." It turned out to be a pretty useful weapon for something so soft, and being bludgeoned with a pillow was not my ideal way to spend a morning so I jerked right up.

"I'm up now quit it!" Hannalore was staring at me.

"Bergwind told me to wake you up so come on! Johanna is going to give us advice today, I think." With that she skipped out of the room.

There was no use going back to bed now, so I got dressed and headed to the dining car for breakfast. _Hopefully Johanna will have some good information for us, she's been through the Hunger Games twice, and came out both times...her last Hunger Games was the 75th, so she should be in her forties, I'd think. Yeah._

At the table, Hannalore and Johanna were already eating, the table was full with a plethora of different breakfast foods, our escort was sipping tea by one of the window seats. Sitting down, I'd look at my feet again, unsure of what to say or what to start eating.

Luckily, Hannalore spoke up. "So, got any advice for us?"

_She is so straightforward, maybe she should try being more tactful._

But it didn't matter, because this appeared to work.

Johanna spoke. "Well first of all, I hope the new stylist doesn't dress you up as trees for the opening ceremonies, for one. That never gets our districts any sponsors if you haven't noticed." She rolled her eyes and I heard her mumbling more, and I understood what she was talking about. Every year, our district costumes were of trees. It rarely went well, seeing as we had yet to have another victor. However, we had new stylists, so there was hope.

This answer was not sufficient enough for Hannalore. "Anything else? We_ need _to know!"

"Calm down, I'll teach you things one at a time. Prepare yourselves for the stylists, because once we get to the Capitol, which by the way won't be very long now, they'll take you." She paused for a moment. "Good luck with that."

Resisting the urge to sigh, I'd keep my head down. I guess that bit of information is better than nothing._ But I think I'll just have to rely on my own strategies when the time comes..._

_District 10: Filomena __Łukasiewics_

_Woaah...the Capitol is amazing. _Even if these were the people who took me away from Pony and my mother, their city was sure amazing. Not to mention, the people. They were dressed in every bright, unimaginable color from head to toe.

"Isn't it like, so pretty?"

The escort nodded, somewhat surprised. "You're the first tribute to ever say so, dear."

My district partner, Tim, didn't say anything. Well, _couldn't. _I had learned shortly after we had been reaped that he was mute, from some accident when he was younger. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but I didn't care. Instead, I'd focus on waving at the people and observing their intricate outfits.

_All these bright clothes, and there's somebody with neon pink hair!_ Pink is like, my favorite color in all of Panem.I felt a pang of regret at thinking this, but I couldn't help but envy the people of the Capitol. _They are like, so lucky they_ _get to live here..._

_And they don't have to die in these Games either.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy for anyone out there reading. I haven't got any reviews yet, if there's anyone out there reading this it would be nice of you to help me with this little problem. :D But if not that's okay too.**

_District 9: Elizabeta Hèdervàry_

I've decided I don't like the costume the stylists came up with to represent District 9. It was too plain for all the wasted time I spent in the Remake Center. I guess that's what happens when you live in a district with the main industry being grain.

So after being poked, prodded, and removed of almost every hair on my body besides for my head and eyebrows, I was pretty disappointed with what they managed to scrounge up. A full torture session in the Remake Center, and I had a pale golden dress and wheat woven through my now glossy brown hair, and a pair of sandals to match. But I didn't say anything through the whole thing, I was determined not to talk to anyone who belonged to the Capitol.

Things were moving so fast in the past 24 hours I barely had time to collect my thoughts. There is one thing I have decided, however. I am going to win, and nobody, not the other tributes, and especially not the Capitol, is going to stop me.

On the train ride to the Capitol, I didn't have anything better to do, except sit at the window and brood. My anger at the District 11 tribute was beginning to quell, but a new bitterness was taking hold. _It wasn't the District 11 tribute who killed my Roderich, it was the Capitol._

So I didn't care if I had any sponsors or not, I didn't need their charity. _I'll win. I'll win for both of us._

_District 2: Berwald Oxenstierna_

If I said things had gotten considerably better since we made it to the Capitol, I'd be lying. Tina was still nervous as ever and no matter how many times I told her we'd be alright she wasn't convinced. I wasn't so sure myself, either. Now, seeing as we were down in the bottom level of the Remake Center, she had a whole bunch of new questions to ask. "What if they don't like us?" or, "What if we don't get any sponsors?" which was followed with the predictable, "What if we die because we don't get any sponsors?"

To which I responded with, "Lots of tributes have won the Games without getting sponsors, and we can, too."

Needless to say, she didn't believe me, and responded with nervous laughter like she usually did. Not like our costumes would be any help to us, the only redeemable quality about our gray clothing and the rock-necklace that Tina had to wear was that we were also having numerous weapons on the chariot as well. It was supposed to represent the fact that District 2 used to mine and cut stones, but now also specialized in building weapons. I'm pretty sure the Capitol likes weapons.

As we were placed in the chariot, the opening music began, and the doors opened up to show the screaming Capitol crowds. I stole a glance toward Tina, she was shaking, trying to force a smile for the people. I turned away from her and attempted to do the same.

_District 4: Ivan Braginski_

I'm glad they didn't try to take my scarf from me during the ceremonies, even though those are over now and we are entering the Training Center. _My scarf is a part of my body and a gift from Ekaterina, I must never take it off._

_Xiao-Xiao doesn't look too happy. Maybe I should say something..._

"That was fun, da?"

"No."

"Maybe if you become one with me, you will be happier, da?" She did not look happy at all.

_Why does she always get so scared when I ask her that?_ If everyone became one with me, things would be much better!

But it doesn't matter right now. Once the Games start, I'll get everyone to become one with me...

And they'd be smart not to refuse that offer.

**Rather short compared to the others, but I'll have a longer chapter next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, next chapter. Is there anyone out there who cares enough to read this? Maybe I'm just being impatient, but I doubt anyone is ever going to review this. Oh well. XD I can't stop writing it though, so that's good...I can finally finish a story...**

_District 5: Heracles Karpus_i

All the commotion, noise, and flashing bright lights kept me from getting a good sleep. Adalet kept complaining that "I had slept all the way to the Capitol." I ignored her as usual. But all things considered, that wasn't really a long time, just going from our district to the Capitol. I don't think...Maybe I've been asleep longer than I thought.

But that didn't matter, because now we were heading to our floor on the Training Center, the 5th floor, seeing as we were District 5. The elevator ride up here was actually one of the more exciting things I've done in a while. Turns out the opening ceremonies are even more boring to actually be in than to watch on TV. We were about to get out of the elevator, just us and our escort, seeing as our mentor was going around trying to "find us rich sponsors" or something. _I'm sure it'll be helpful..._ Apparently our electricity themed costumes were good enough to get some people interested in sponsoring us.

However sponsors weren't on my mind right now. Instead, with all this fancy, comfortable furniture in our new home, I was more interested in finding a good place to take a nap before dinner.

_District 8: Lovina Vargas_

I didn't know anything useful that would help me in the Games except how to set up some basic traps to catch food...and I was also a pretty good pickpocket if I did say so myself, but I doubt that would help me any in the arena. Meanwhile, the stupid potato bastard apparently knew how to handle a sword well enough._ Where the hell did he learn that anyway?_ And not to mention, he was strong. Not that I would admit it to anyone, but I wasn't that tough. But that didn't mean I couldn't _act_ tough. In fact it was my specialty. Ask anyone. Especially the potato.

As we rode the elevator to the gymnasium, I leaned back and sighed. I only had to have this one moment in the elevator to compose before I got to see the other tributes. _But I'm not nervous!_...and even if I was I'm not going to let any of them see it.

The door opened to reveal the gymnasium, and as someone pinned my district's number to the back of my shirt, I scanned over it to see the obstacle courses, and numerous weapons. What am I supposed to do first? I know our mentor said not to show off, that was the Career's job. But something was telling me my own plans might be a good strategy. Unsurprisingly, the Careers were all there already, all sharpening their skills and showing off. Except for the District 2 female, she shakily lifted a bow and arrow, her District partner watching. _Is she even a Career? It looks like it is her first time using that..._

No sooner had we stepped into the gymnasium, Ludwig headed off to go lift some weights. Now, there was only one problem, what station I should try out first.

_District 2: Tina Vainamoinen_

I could tell the other Careers were wary towards me. Just because I came from District 2 doesn't mean they would welcome me with open arms. They weren't being particularly vicious, just cold, and it worried me. _How am I supposed to survive if I'm not with the Careers? I'll need them. Even District 2's mentor said I would._ Berwald had a much better chance of being accepted, because unlike me, he had trained a few years earlier, and with the way he was handling some of the weapons, it showed. But as usual, he refused to leave my side, and this actually comforted me for once. Strange circumstances indeed...

_I don't think I can take it anymore, the way the District 4 girl is looking at me._ So I picked up a bow and arrow, and headed to the archery station. Berwald followed as usual, and picked up one of his own. I was somewhat aware of how to use it, so I put in an arrow, pull back, and shoot.

And miss the target completely. Berwald does the same, but he actually hits the human-shaped target. It wasn't a perfect shot by any means, but much better than what I did.

"T'y it again." He instructed.

I do and get the same result.

I can't see it from here, but I can just tell they are laughing at me.

Not like that was a helpful thought, but I was determined to show them what I could do. _Just one more time...concentrate. Concentrate._

The next arrow hits the human-target right where the heart would be, had it been a real person.

_District 1: Mathias Kohler_

I can't believe it, that scrawny District 2 girl actually hit the target. It took her a couple of times, sure, but she finally got it. I was actually considering not letting the District 2 tributes join us, seeing as they weren't Careers. But we could probably find a place for them, guarding supplies at the Cornucopia or something, once we took it over in the Games. After all, as the self-proclaimed king of District 1, (I dare anyone to disagree.) I'll be the leader of the Careers this year.

And if anyone doubts my leadership, well then they are free to challenge me. _But they'll loose._

Once training is over for a lunch break, I head to one of the tables, Rochelle and the District 4 tributes following close behind. The District 2 tributes sit alone at another table, but the I notice the girl glancing over here every few minutes. Nobody at our table talks, the whole point of Careers sitting together is just for intimidation. The only time Careers ever start talking to each other is to bark orders at one another in the arena. This is just for show, like most of the time in the Training Center.

But we can't look nearly as intimidating when there is just four of us. So that's what possessed me to motion for them to come over here. The boy from District 2, Berwald, I somehow remember his name, ignored it until the girl jumped up and came over. From the short amount of time I spend observing them, I noticed that he'd trail behind her, following her wherever she went.

Once they sat down at our table, it felt as if the Career pack this year was finally complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some part of me is saying give up all hopes of anyone ever reviewing this...UNTIL MADY SENT ME A REVIEW! Thank you so much. :D Anyway, next chapter. I should really start making these longer so I can get to the actual games quicker...Also, on a somewhat related note, I found pictures of what I thought everybody would look like, even the OCs. YOU WANNA SEE THEM? YES? :D Uh...anyway...I don't own Hunger Games or Hetalia, like I've said every single chapter.**

_District 6: Gilda Beilschmidt_

Today was the third day of training, which means they would be calling us for our private sessions with the Gamemakers so we could have a chance to show off our skills. I was going for a score of 10, no more no less. I wasn't afraid of the Careers, and I could do just as good as any of them. I'll show them everything I know, once it is my turn. In the past three days, I perfected the glorious art of knife throwing. That, and also I had some previous knowledge about herbs and which plants were edible, due to me slipping out into the woods for food. But knives were my strong point, and I was determined to let all of Panem know about it.

_District 1 goes, then 2, 3, 4, and 5...How long is it going to take? It feels as if I have been waiting for years..._

"Gilda Beilschmidt!" Jerked out of my thoughts, I looked around, and my district partner was gone. _When did he even leave?_

I'd push in my chair and head through the doors to the gymnasium, strutting right to the target station, scanning the place for just the right weapons.

Snatching up a couple of knives, I'd glance back to the Gamemakers to make sure they were still watching. They were. I'd turn back to the target and wipe wisps of pale hair out of my eyes.

_Time to do this..._

I'd let it fly and it would hit the target, not right in the middle, where I was aiming, but good enough. _Okay...not the best shot, but I'll get it next time._

I throw the rest of the weapons, hitting in all the good places. But I had yet to hit it right in the center, and I had one last knife. _Time to finish this up with the best one yet..._

I could feel the stares of the Gamemakers, and I knew they were there, watching, seeing as I kept glancing back at them every few seconds. "You all better be watching for the last one, because it's going to be awesome!" They seemed to perk up at this. Not many tributes spoke to the Gamemakers during the private sessions.

Keeping my eye right on the center, I'd throw the knife. It sailed through the air and hit it, right where I said it would. _Perfect._

"I told you Gilda Beilschmidt does not lie! Kesesese~" With that as my last parting words, I'd head straight to the exit, head held high.

_District 8: Ludwig Deutsch_

"I have a feeling we are in desperate need of sponsors here." I'd comment to Lovina as we waited to be called.

"We don't need their stupid charity." Lovina scowled, staring straight ahead. "If you want the Careers to go after you for getting a high score, be my guest."

"You're just mad because your 'I'm so tough' act doesn't fool anyone here," I paused for a moment. "And it never did back home either."

She glared, her voice rising. "Shut up, stupid potato bastard! It's not my fault that mace was so heavy." _Yes, it was just that heavy that you fell over as soon as you tried to lift it._

The other tributes that still remained turned their attention to us, watching with interest at the altercation.

"You know what?" I began.

"What?" She stood.

_Remember what you promised Felicia._ My mind went back to the day of our reaping, when Feli had begged me to team up with Lovina so we could come home together. And Lovina was making that promise increasingly harder to keep.

"I don't care what you do, just go." I put my hand to my forehead and sighed, and as soon as I told her to leave, her name was called next.

_District 10: Filomena __Łukasiewics_

After much pleading at the opening ceremonies, I was able to convince the stylists to dress me up as a pony, and it turns out the Capitol citizens are fans of ponies. Like, who wouldn't be? _These people really do have style._

So, I figured I could use that same thing again to win over the Gamemakers. _I'll show them the power of pretty ponies, they like, won't be able to resist that!_ Because, if the Capitol citizens like it, the Gamemakers should too.

My mentor kept telling me to "prepare" better, but I couldn't be anymore prepared than this. Besides, I didn't really need all this training, I worked on a farm all my life, and I was like, kind of strong because of that, and I could scavenge for food. I'll hide from the Careers, and they will just get bored looking and start killing each other. Lots of Games ended that way, with the Careers having a big fight. _So how's that for a strategy?_

So yeah, I'll do just fine.

When they called my name, I walked in and headed to the camouflage station, resisting the urge to use the cute pink paints. I can make myself look just like Pony. Dipping my paintbrush into the brown paint, I'd start on my arm, making sure to be very, very careful. _This will take some time..._

"How long is this going to be?" One of the Gamemakers commented, I turned around just as another Gamemaker elbowed the one who spoke.

"Can you like, hold one for one minute?" I snapped, before continuing to paint. _Can't they like, ever appreciate something that isn't violent, like swinging swords and throwing knives?_

They remained silent for the rest of the session, and when I was finished I stood up and showed them my arm, and half of my face. A few were nodding and smiling, but most seemed...bored.

This annoyed me a bit, so I stalked over to the weights, picked one up, and tossed it across the room. I didn't throw it too far, but it was good enough. "Are you like, happy now?"

"...Yes, you may go now."

So I left.

**Okay, I think I'll post a list of the scores here, okay? Even though I didn't get everyone's POV of the scored training sessions...**

**Mathias Kohler: 10**

**Berwald Oxenstierna: 10**

**Tina Väinämoinen: 6**

**Ivan Braginski: 11**

**Xiao Wang: 9**

**Adalet Adnan: 5**

**Heracles Karpusi: 4**

**Gilda Belischmidt: 8**

**Kiku Honda: 6**

**Ludwig Deutsch: 9**

**Lovina Vargas: 4**

**Elizaveta Hèdervàry: 8**

**Filomena Łukasiewics: 4**


	7. Chapter 7

******It is the interview time. Soon, the Games shall start and then it will be very fun to write. Oh, and also, I made a poll where you can vote for who you want to win(You can choose two, but they don't have to be from the same District. Just because two from each District can win, doesn't mean they will. ;D) Besides, I already know who is going to win, but anything can happen at this point so it isn't set in stone. Go vote if you care enough to!**

_District 2: Tina Väinämöinen_

_Calm down. Forget the fact that all those people are watching you. It is just like the opening ceremonies and the Training Center. You got through those, you can do this too._ All you have to do is talk to him, and Berwald is going to be up there too..._But he's not much of a talker._ That sends me into a whole new panic, realizing that I was the one who was supposed to do most of the talking. Usually I'd be okay with this...but not at a time like this.

"Welcome!" Caesar Jr. greets us with a smile. Berwald nods, the glare never leaving his face and I smile as we sit down.

"How is the Capitol so far?"

"G-great! I really like the, uh, food. It tastes good." I let out a nervous, high-pitched laugh. The crowd laughed as well. _That wasn't even meant to be funny!_

He asks me more questions and told more jokes, and Berwald would nod along in agreement to most of the things I said. Things were actually going alright. Until he spoke to Berwald.

"Well, you're rather quiet. Isn't there anything you'd like to tell us about home? Family? Friends? _Girlfriend_?"

The crowd was silent, and so was he for a moment. Then he spoke. "Ya, I am Berwald. And this is my wife." He gestured towards me.

_Whaaaaaat._ Some people gasped, others would cheer. "D-don't be so silly. Why would you say something like that?"

The look on his face told me he was completely serious.

_District 4: Xiao Wang_

_...This dress is way too frilly._ I frowned at it in distaste, taking in the shiny blue fabric, lined with white frills. It looks just ridiculous.

"It looks so lovely, doesn't it? The people will just love it, trust me when I say this." One of the stylists gushed, squeaking in her Capitol accent. _It makes my ears bleed, please, just stop it._

"Xiao-Xiao will be so pretty, da?" _When did he get here? And did he just call me Xiao-Xiao?_

I swear I'm going to end up losing my mind before the Games even start. Not to mention the interview will be a complete disaster, seeing as I'll have to go on the stage with that one. That was just another great twist, since you could win with your partner, you also had to do the interview as a team.

Turning around, I'd look up at him. He's so tall... "What did you just call me, aru? Also, where did you get that pipe?"

Swinging it about, he'd grin. "What's with all the questions? We've got to go for our interviews soon, and I found it, da?"

"...Okay." Sighing, I'd turn to glance back at the stylist, only to realize that she had left. Probably because he was scaring her, by just being his usual self. It was strange, how he could scare people, especially when he was always so dang happy all the time. There was just something off about him...

"I hope we have pipes in the arena. It will be so fun to bash their heads in with these, da?"

"Get out of here, aru! We have to go on in a few minutes!"

_This isn't going to go well, at all._

_District 8: Lovina Vargas_

The only bright side of this is at least I_ look_ pretty. This was my only thought as I walked on the stage, alongside Ludwig. I suppose the whole tough thing isn't going to work, due to my pitiful, unbelievably low training score. _Stupid Gamemaker bastards, stupid Career bastards with their super-high scores. They were too hard on me, it wasn't my fault._ Calming myself, I'd try to remind myself that I was working a new angle now, due to my mentor's orders. Not to mention they kept using Feli, telling me that I should let the Capitol know how much I miss her or something dumb like that. Pfft, as if I'd ever admit that to the Capitol. I'm supposed to be the older sister who just wants to get home. _We all want to get home, but that's not going to happen for any of us, besides one or two people._

_Neither of those people are going to be us._

I could hear the crowd cheering for us as we walked on and took a seat, before shaking hands with Caesar Flickerman Jr. He was the son and replacement for Caesar after he retired, and they were pretty similar, even the names. That's so stupid, that he was so unoriginal that he had to name his son after himself. _Capitol bastards are so backwards and unoriginal!_ Despite these thoughts running through my head, I'd force a smile, hoping it seemed somewhat legit.

"So, what do you two like about the Capitol so far? A lot different than District 8 I bet." The crowd laughed. _Capitol people love to rub it in our faces how good they have it, don't they?_

I opened my mouth to speak, but the stupid potato beat me to it. "It's a lot different from what we are used to, but it is so wonderful here."

_What? Does he think I'll screw up something as simple as talking? _

If I tried to get a word in edgewise, the potato would find some way to interrupt before I could say anything. _I'll show him._ My smile was slowly turning into a tight-lipped, menacing grin.

But it looks as if I wouldn't have to, because the host took notice, and directed his next question towards me. "So, Lovina, how did your private training session go?"

_...That was not the question I wanted you to ask, idiot!_ That was the only difference, he wasn't nearly as helpful as his father was.

"Just fine, thank you. We aren't supposed to talk about it." I said stiffly. He looked as if he were about to reply, but the bell rang signaling that the interview was over. I actually get a chance to say something, and I come out with that. _Typical._

"There you have it people! Wish good luck to our District 8 tributes!"

_District 5: Heracles Karpusi_

Instead of spending my time sleeping, I watched the rest of the interviews. It was always in the back of my mind, but it dawned on me that the best thing I could do right now is get to know the tributes, and what angles they were going for. I myself hadn't done too well in that department when it was our turn, but Adalet had enough annoying personality for both of us, and the crowd seemed to like it. I'll add that to the growing list of things wrong with the Capitol citizens. I told them a little about my mother, and how life used to be before she passed. But I didn't tell them about my love of cats. _It was none of their business._

So I sat here, watching instead, sizing up the personalities of the tributes.

District 1, the guy was a loudmouth, claiming his superiority over the other Career tributes, something about being the King of District 1. I had to admit I zoned out a bit during their interview. The District 1 girl was quiet, and when she ever did say something, it was usually condescending and sarcastic.

The real awkward interview was for District 2, when the one named Berwald proclaimed his partner to be his "wife" much to her dismay. It gained mixed reactions from the crowd. District 3 was rather boring, both of the tributes seemed intelligent enough, but just, boring. Not enough for sponsors.

The girl from District 4 kept trying to portray herself as humble, which ultimately failed considering how many times she let it slip that she felt like she was the only sane one around. The boy had an eerie cheerfulness and let his lust for blood known. It was a frightening combination, but those sick Capitol freaks seemed to enjoy it.

The only thing I could say about the District 6 girl is that she had a huge ego, marking her entrance with, "The great and awesome Gilda Beilschmidt has arrived" and kept referring to the word "awesome" and variations of it such as "awesomeness." Her partner was very quiet, probably because he couldn't say a word with her constant chatter.

District 7 was an interesting pair, the boy shy and polite, while the girl was a cute and full of energy.

Then came District 8, the boy, Ludwig, and I could sense the tension between him and Lovina. He wouldn't let her say anything, and I had a feeling it was for a good reason. I remembered the arguments they'd have, she'd probably say something and mess everything up.

That girl from District 9 though, was conflicted between her anger at the Capitol and trying to be sweet. And it wasn't the anger we all felt towards them, but more of a personal anger. Later in the interview it was revealed by Caesar that her boyfriend had died before (Her boyfriend mentioned her in his interview last year, probably the only way he even remembered.) and she left the stage spilling tears before her time was even up. It was possible the citizens that had wanted her boyfriend to win might give her some money.

The District 10 male tribute was at a dead end, because he couldn't say anything and the girl, Filomena, just gushed about how much she loved the Capitol fashions, and ponies. The best part about that was she was being completely serious. Or just real good at flattery, but something was telling me she was rather sincere.

Districts 11 and 12 however, weren't nearly as interesting as the others, and would most likely be overlooked.

_Well then._ If I could stay awake for all of these interviews, I'll probably be able to pull it together by the time the Games rolls around.

**Don't forget to vote for who you want to win, or leave me a review, or whatever floats your boat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! I have made it to the actual Games and can stop referring to the book to see what happens and such. This shall be rather fun to write. Hopefully it is fun to read for any of you out there who are reading, and I got some more reviews, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! :D Also, excuse the terrible fight scenes, even though there aren't supposed to be any actual big fights yet. I also just realized I gender!bent way too much in this. But I can't help it, I love gender!bent Italies, Finland, and Prussia!**

_District 5: Adalet Adnan_

My mentors words kept replaying over and over in my head. Don't go straight to the Cornucopia. Grab a smaller bag or two on the outer edges, and then get out. Seeing as there might not be a chance of it having a bottle of water or something in it, go find water. Just get out. Distance yourself and try to find Heracles. Take advantage of the fact you both can win. So far I planned to follow all of that advice besides the last part. I can do just fine on my own, I don't need him to be bothering me. I'd straighten out my mask, and pace around the Launch Room, dressed in the basic garments. I had on the hooded jackets that reflect heat, those were usually given to tributes for the Games, gray pants and shirt, running shoes, and a black belt. _What kind of arena will we be going into?_

The new clothes fit fine, but I couldn't stop pacing and my stylist reminds me of the things my mentor said, and then wishes me good luck as the tube closed around me, shooting upwards. It was dark for a moment until I was pushed to the metal plate, and I stood, dazed and confused.

"Let the 100th Hunger Games begin!"

_Sixty seconds before all hell lets loose._ I could be dead, sixty seconds from now, or I can pull myself together and survive.

_I choose to survive._

_District 7: Kiku Honda_

Where is Hannalore? I can't find her anywhere. I survey the other tributes, then back to the Cornucopia. We are in a huge field, but there is forest surrounding us, easy places to escape to, endless possibilities for death or survival hidden beyond those trees. I told her we could work together to win, which was going to be hard seeing as I don't even know where she is. I know my mentor said not to bother with the Cornucopia, but I know I'm the fastest. I can get in and out of there with ease, and my eyes were resting upon a sword leaning against the Cornucopia. _It's mine._

As soon as the gong sounds, I'm off and running. I'm the best at sprinting, that's for sure. Everyone else is behind me, but they are catching up, and as soon as they do my hand is on the prized weapon. _Time to get out of here!_

I left almost instantly but I could feel a knife whizzing past my ear. That just missed me. I was almost to the treeline, and I knew that other non-Careers won't be as lucky as I am. I can only hope that Hannalore got out of there.

I'd snatch up a small bag on my way out, and as soon as I made it to the forest, I knew that I was safe and had left the fighting far behind.

Now, I've just got to find her, if she made it out alive.

_District 1: Mathias Kohler_

Anyone dumb enough to come to the Cornucopia who wasn't that lucky quick one from District 7, or one of the Careers was in for a surprise. I already had my hands on an axe and was ready to start chopping with it. Everyone else seemed to be doing well, I wasn't sure where either of the ones from District 2 were, but Ivan currently had the District 12 girl pinned and was bashing her face in with a pipe he had found, and she struggled but it was hopeless, having no weapon to defend herself with.

There were tributes all around, but I stood perched atop of the Cornucopia, watching all of it. _I truly am the King of District 1! Hahaha!_ I could see the others who were to cowardly to slip away into the trees with either a package or nothing. _We'll hunt them down later._ The rest are here for the picking. I noticed the District 11 boy zigzag through all the fighting, heading straight for a bow and arrow. _My first kill in the Games. _

I'd leap down from atop the Cornucopia, aiming straight for his head, but instead I hit the ground. Pulling out the axe, I'd spin around and embed it into his shoulder blade, just as he got his hands on a weapon. He'd struggle and cry out in pain but I wrenched it out of him and he took off running with nothing. _I'm not letting you get away that easy, no way._ I'd give chase. He was fast, but no match for my years of training, and I was able to bring it down upon his head and kill him.

With the work of the other tributes, both from District 12 and 11, and the boy from 6 were dead.

There are still more left to kill, however. "Hey you!" A voice shouted. It was just a reflex that I turned around, swinging my axe intending to hit whoever it was that spoke to me.

I turned around to see that the blade of my axe was buried deeply in the side of Rochelle's face.

"Oops."

_District 2: Tina Vainamoinen_

I just saw the guy kill the girl from his own District! That means he might go after the other Careers! _Or me!_ As soon as he axed that girl Rochelle in the face, he pushed her down and finished her off by getting her in the head, but not before she was able to knife him in the arm.

I had a bow and arrow with me, the same one I was almost prepared to fight that District 11 boy for before the District 1 guy who had killed his partner finished it for me. _I'm glad he did...I can't kill anyone! I just can't!_ So I scrambled around to get out of the fighting, dodging knives and the general chaos until I found myself hidden in the mouth of the Cornucopia. _This is not the best of places to be in._

I'd load an arrow into my bow and wait for someone to come, trying to calm down so I could focus more.

Suddenly the girl from District 7 was in front of me, panic in her eyes that were reflecting my own. I aimed for her, shivering._ I can't fight her, she doesn't even have a weapon, it wouldn't be fair!_

It was quiet. I felt the fighting ebb away, all I could hear was the pounding of my own heart and the other girl's rapid breathing. I lowered my weapon. "Just go. Take something and get out." She didn't move. _Did she think I was tricking her or something?_ Then I realized that was probably exactly what she was thinking. I was from District 2, and even if I wasn't an actual Career, the other districts still saw me as one. "Go!" I urged.

She tossed a backpack over her shoulder and scrambled out. _Why did I even do that? She's going to die eventually anyway._

And as an already blood-stained pipe came down on her head and split it open, I realized that I was right.

_District 4: Ivan Braginski_

_Silly District 7 girl, thinking she can just get away from something that is ours._ We are the Careers and the Cornucopia is supposed to belong to us!

Even though her head was clearly cracked open and she was bleeding, I'd hit her again to make sure she stayed dead, then turn to see if there was anybody else hiding in the Cornucopia. _Oh, there's the girl from District 2._ "Hello." Wiping off the blood on the pipe, I'd motion for her to come closer. "The fighting is over now, you can come out now, da?"

"I-I-I was going to kill her, I-I'm sorry I couldn't get her! But you did, so it's all good now, r-right?" She laughed, but didn't move any closer.

"Da. All good." I held my hand out to her, but she just shrank back. _Poor thing, I wonder what frightened her so badly. That other girl was too small to be considered scary, I think. _But then again I have yet to meet anything that scared me, except of course my little sister but she was a different matter.

"Oh, that's...g-good." She slung her bow and arrow over her shoulder, and slowly followed me out.

**Oh Russia, you are so oblivious to how scary you are. Be brave, Fem!Finland, be brave. xD Okay, all the OCs have been killed off, which sadly means the only thing left is the countries. *cry* (I don't want to kill them dangit!) But half-way through writing this, I had an idea instead to send Fem!Romano (I like Fem!Romano, that's why.) to the Games and have her compete against a whole bunch of OCs instead. But that idea came to me after I had written half the POV's so I wasn't just about to recycle this story. (Maybe I'll write an alternate fic about that later...Maybe.) Also D1=District 1 and D2=District 2 so on, but I think you get the point. **

**Deaths: **

**Rochelle Belden, D1(Killed by Mathias Kohler, D1) **

**Tim Eaton, D3(Killed by Berwald Oxenstierna, D2) **

**Francesca Clare, D3(Killed by Xiao Wang, D4) **

**Andrew Everard, D6(Killed by Xiao Wang, D4) **

**Hannalore Janes, D7(Killed by Ivan Braginski, D4) **

**Jason Hammel, D9(Killed by Tim Eaton, D3)  
**

**Tim Wilson, D10(Killed by Rochelle Belden, D1)  
**

**Nick Lansing, D11(Killed by Mathias Kohler, D1)  
**

**Katrianna Bourne, D11(Killed by Rochelle Belden, D1)  
**

**Rick Holmes, D12(Killed by Jason Hammel, D9)  
**

**Nadia Madisen, D12(Killed by Ivan Braginski, D4)  
**

**I have a feeling that this may have confused you more, but the random names were the ones I made up for the otherwise unmentioned OCs.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**It is so nice to get reviews, thanks to everyone! It really makes my day when you do that, even though I'm sure I've mentioned it a few times. The Games are starting to pick up this chapter, so enjoy.**

_District 6: Gilda Beilschmidt_

Never mind that I didn't get out of the bloodbath with a weapon from the Cornucopia and that my partner is most likely dead-I never liked that kid anyway. He was too much of a scaredy-cat and would drag me down in my awesome quest for survival. Besides, there is only supposed to be room for one champion, no matter what this year's Quarter Quell says. Also, that champion was going to be me, no doubt about it.

_I bet it is going to start raining soon._ I'd spare a glance at the sky, thick with dark clouds. At least it isn't hot and sunny out, that's the last thing I need, to be blinded by the sun. Figuring that I had traveled far enough from the Cornucopia, I'd settle down under a tree to see what was in the backpack I managed to snatch up during the bloodbath. It was decent sized, seeing as I had to get in closer to the fighting to grab it. There was probably valuable stuff in it. Maybe it will have some sort of weapon in it.

Sorting through the stuff, I'd sigh. _No weapons..._But there was a bag of dried meat, crackers, and some apples...iodine, bandages and a few other medicines...Oh, and a pair of sunglasses..._Score!_ But not like they'd come in handy yet, it was too cloudy._ It also has some buttons on the sides though...I wonder what those are for..._

"This is awesome and all, but I don't have any water. Or a weapon." _So I guess I'll just have to find some of that._ And I better have a rich sponsor or two who has enough money for me to get a good weapon or something, those will come in handy for sure...

_District 10: Filomena Lukasiewics_

"Where am I like, even going?" I mumbled to myself as I kicked a stray rock out of my path. I wasn't able to get anything at all out of the Cornucopia, so now I was just aimlessly wandering the woods, wondering where I even was. It is so confusing here! Most of the arena appeared to be forest, but I could see mountains off in the distance, North, I think...and I knew for a fact that the Cornucopia was right in the middle of it all. Unfortunately, that was all I knew.

I think the best thing to do would be to find water._ But I was so hungry!_ I must have been walking for hours, or at least it seemed that way, and there wasn't anything here that could be considered food. _Alright sponsors, you can start handing me gifts any time now. I'm waiting._

Not that I wasn't paying attention, but it appeared after being stuck in the woods for quite some time I had finally made it to some kind of clearing. What if this is the same place where the bloodbath is? Is the fighting still going on?

However after taking a good look around I realized it wasn't the same field at all. It wasn't as large, nor was there a giant metal Cornucopia filled to the brim with supplies and weapons.

There was one thing in that field however, near the treeline on the other side. I wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it was pure white from what I could tell, and it appeared to walk on four legs. My mentor like, never mentioned what I should do if I found a muttation!_ ...That is a muttation, right?_

I better figure out something quick though, because it was headed in my direction!

_District 2: Berwald Oxenstierna_

After the bloodbath was cleared out and the only ones left were the Careers and all the stuff the Cornucopia held, we could have peace. For a while at least. I can forget the fact that I had just killed another human being. It was just in self-defense anyway, if I hadn't done something the other guy would have stabbed me-and I couldn't let that happen. If not for my sake, for Tina's. Because nobody else is going to protect her if I'm dead. I need to protect my wife. Even though she technically isn't my wife.

It was so stupid of me to not stay by her during the bloodbath. But there wasn't much I could do, during the fighting everything was so chaotic I didn't know what to do, except hold my ground and wait for the fury of battle to die down. It didn't take long, I'd say only about 15 minutes for the lucky ones to escape and the rest to be killed off. And Tina had made it out alive just fine with her bow and arrow.

That whole ordeal was hours ago, and now we were just resting around the Cornucopia,(Or in Xiao and Mathias case, arguing.) not really in the mood to go hunting tributes at the time. Tina was asleep, curled up in one of the sleeping bags and I sat beside her, leaned up against the metal side of the Cornucopia. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps._ I know the others probably don't agree, but I wish it was this calm always...But we were in the Hunger Games, so that wasn't really possible.

"Well if you weren't so stupid to kill your own partner, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" Xiao shouted.

"Hey, it isn't my fault she was behind me at the time, it was an accident, seriously!" Mathias was changing the bandages on his arm, where Rochelle had knifed him.

_I guess I spoke too soon..._

_District 4: Xiao Wang_

_I can't believe this idiot, we're short a Career now because of his stupidity! I truly am the most sensible one here, aren't I?_ And instead of giving me an ego boost that thought instead greatly worried me.

"Well, as the King of District 1 I now declare myself leader of the Careers."_ ...What._

"You can't just _do_ that!" I sputtered.

"Who said I can't?" He retorted, before adding, "And anyone who wants to challenge me, then fine."

"Please d-don't fight!" We both turned to see the District 2 girl, Tina, who appeared to have just woken up. "Just let him be the leader, there's no need to fight amongst ourselves or anything..." _Not yet._

"But he killed his own District partner, how do we know he won't kill us early on?"

"Aw come on man, I wouldn't-"

She continued. "It was just an accident, no use crying over spilled blood, right?" Tina laughed nervously, as she often did.

_Heh, what a sadistic joke..._

**I intended for this to be longer, sorry about that. But I'll update soon, so you can see how our District 8 tributes are faring. (I was going to add Ludwig and Lovina this chapter, but decided to wait until the next one.) Also, there will probably be some alliances next chapter...xD_  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**SCHOOL IS OUT FOR ME! Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I usually do, but now all my tests are done and it is officially summer for me. Thanks to all who reviewed, and for all who added this to their story alerts-review for me! :D Also I need to stop promising you guys stuff, seeing as Ludwig didn't make it into this chapter like I said he would. ): But I wanted to update soon as possible.**

_District 8: Lovina Vargas_

I'm not lost. Besides, there isn't a specific place I need to be anyway, besides for possibly finding that stupid potato bastard. Not like I even need to find him anyway. Well, actually it might be a good idea to do that._ How big is this arena anyway?_ But then again, I knew that probably the only way I'd be able to find him is if the Gamemakers wanted me to, and apparently they don't, seeing as I've been walking around this stupid place for hours and have yet to find another tribute. Which is a good thing in itself, seeing as they'd most likely try to kill me...chances are, most of the Careers are still alive and out thirsting for blood.

I had been walking in the woods for a while now, with nothing but the spear I snatched up from the bloodbath, but now there seemed to be less and less trees, and more mountain-like terrain. Not that I was surprised, seeing as there appeared to be mountains in the distance. They still seem far away...

Once the trees were becoming scarce and the mountains appeared even closer, it was then that I realized I have a choice. I can either keep going in the direction of the mountains and hide out there, or I can turn around and head back into the woods, the way I came. _Decisions, decisions..._

I stood there for a moment, contemplating my choices, when I heard a rustling noise, and the snapping of a twig. There's somebody here! A spike of fear shot through me.

Now I was faced with a new decision, run for it or turn to face whoever it was. Maybe it wasn't the best choice considering my lack of fighting skill, but I turned around, spear raised, ready to attack.

_District 5: Heracles Karpusi_

Stifling a yawn, I'd trudge through the tall grasses, figuring that the only upside to this is that I was well hidden within the thick grass. Yeah, a_nd there are probably other hidden things in here as well, ready to kill me._

With that wonderful thought fresh in my mind, I'd simply sit down in the soft grasses and take a swig of my water. I guess got some good stuff from the Cornucopia, bit of food and water, and some netting I could use to turn into a hammock later. _Hey, if it might be my last few days to survive-might as well be comfortable._ Not that I was really planning on dying just yet though. I'll do my best to survive.

Before I could settle down, there was just one thing that was bothering me. I didn't have an alliance. Adalet made it clear from the beginning that she wanted nothing to do with me and the feeling was mutual. So I was just going to have to find somebody else, preferably someone who had a district partner killed at the Cornucopia, they would probably be all alone, like me.

So, figuring I was safe for the moment I'd lean back and just wait for the faces of the dead to shine in the sky-then I'd set out to find someone who was left without a partner the next morning...Easy enough.

_District 9: Elizaveta Hedervary_

With a frying pan in one hand and a sling-shot in the other, I suppose that I looked pretty vicious. I bet Roderich would be proud of me...Pfft, yeah right. What am I supposed to do with a frying pan anyway? I gave it an experimental swing, trying to prove its usefulness. Maybe I could hit somebody in the face with it...Yeah, I bet I could. Also, I could cook food on it too-that's what they are for.

Along with that, I had an empty bottle with me, and I figured that it would be useful for keeping water. I was thirsty, but thankfully dehydration had yet to set in after all this wandering around. But it would soon, seeing as you could only survive a few days without it. And being weak in an arena with Careers and muttations hunting you was not a good combination. _Think, think. How are you going to find water?_

Then it hit me. _Climb a tree._ Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it was worth a shot and the only thing I could think to do of right now. It would be easier to see if there were any fresh-water sources if I was higher up.

Scanning the trees surrounding me, I'd try to find one with low, thick branches to start out with. _That one is perfect._ Making my way to it, I'd carefully set my stuff down and hoist myself up onto one of the branches. I'd make my way to another, and slowly began to climb. Higher and higher up I go, _no problem, no problem. I got this._

But truthfully, I wasn't so sure. The higher I went, the thinner and more unstable the branches were becoming. I wasn't exactly sure how high up I was, I didn't focus on that, just on the branches and where I was placing my hands and feet. Even though "don't look down" was the number one rule when up high, I glanced at the ground just to see how far up I climbed...As soon as I did, a powerful gust of wind blasted me, causing the tree to sway dangerously.

It was then that I lost my footing and let out a shriek, dangling there, holding a branch with only one hand. I tried to find a place to put my feet, but instead I only kicked at air. _I'm going to fall!_ The wind grew calm again after the gust of wind, and with it the pounding in my heart calmed. Before the wind I was sure came from the Gamemakers could catch me off guard again, I found my footing and managed to make my way to a few sturdier branches. _Phew...that was a close one..._

Now well aware that the Gamemakers were out to get me while I was up here, I'd look all around to see if there was any water around-I wanted to get out of the tree as soon as I possibly could. Glancing in the direction I believed was west, (I had no compass of any sort.) I was relieved to find what I had been looking for in the first place. There was a river, I could see it and then I knew where I was going next. There were only a few hours of daylight left, so I better get going quick. _I'll set up camp there, once I make it to the river._

Feeling much better now knowing that there was water waiting for me, I scrambled back down to the floor with no more problems from the wind, feeling more confident than I ever had during my short time in this arena.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Also, thank you for the helpful information on improving my story, I've already written this chapter earlier(Sorry for not uploading, I was busy! D: ) so hopefully I can use your suggestions next chapter. (And let me know if I'm doing anything else wrong, okay? I'll try to do better. Emphasis on trying so it might not always come out right...xD) **

_District 8: Ludwig Duetsch_

My first instinct was to duck from the spear that was headed straight towards me, and I barely missed it as it soared above me and directly into the tree behind me. _They have good aim, I'll give them that._ _But whoever this is, if they want I fight I'll give them one._

I'd leap up with my sword pointed straight at my attacker, and froze once I saw who it was. "Lovina?"

"Chigi~ Don't attack!" It took her a moment, but then she must have realized it was me because the next thing she said was, "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, it's me. When did you get such good aim?" _This is Lovina that we're talking about, it must have been a lucky shot or something._

She shrugged and went to take her spear from the tree. "I dunno. What are you doing here, potato? I'm going to the mountains, so don't bother me."

_I will most likely regret this later, but I'll do it for Feli._ "We're from the same District."

"I know we are, what do you think I am? Some kind of stupid?" _For Feli, for Feli._

"Don't you think it might be a good idea to have an alliance? Just a thought seeing as we could win together if we both make it to the end."

It took her a while to reply, I assumed she was thinking it over. "Fine. For Felicia."

"For Felicia." I agreed. I held out my hand, and she shook it.

As soon as we did, I looked to the sky to see a sliver parachute coming down. Lovina ran to catch it, and opened it up. "It's pasta." She reported.

At hearing that I couldn't help but smile.

_District 10: Filomena Łukasiewics_

I had no idea what I was supposed to do, nor did I have a weapon, so when the thing started picking up speed, I ran to the edge of the field and hoisted myself up into a tree. It wasn't the best tree I supposed, seeing as it was so small, and could possibly be topped over by something large charging it-something like the thing that was heading towards me.

_There are cherries in this tree!_ That was my next thought, as I leaned back in the branches. _Maybe it won't even notice I am here._ I picked off one of the cherries and ate it, feeling refreshed just by eating one of the fruits. They taste just like the regular old cherries from home, so they can't be poisonous things made by the Capitol or anything. Besides, I remember seeing them in the edible plants section in the Training Center. With that reassuring me, I'd lean back and eat while I waited for the muttation.

I didn't have to wait long for it, and that was when I got a real good look at it. And what I saw almost gave me a heart-attack. A pure white horse, tall and strong. But that was not the most shocking thing. On the top of its head, there was a shining horn._ I-it's a unicorn!_ Now this isn't your average horse, unicorns were only something I've heard about in stories. But it was right there in all its glory, just beginning to absentmindedly graze not that far from my tree. _Unicorns are like, good. Magical._

I leapt from the tree and made my way towards it. "Hello~" It looked up from grazing to stare at me. It took a step closer, and then it charged.

"Aaaah!" In no time I flung myself back up the tree, climbing higher up than I had the first time, not noticing the tearing of cloth. When I was secure in the tree, I looked down to see the unicorn. It had a piece of my pant-leg hanging out of its mouth. _Oh so you tried to bite me, did you?_

"What kind of a unicorn are you! Aren't you like, supposed to be nice!" I glared. "Why don't you like, do some magic or something!" _Maybe I should feed it, that will make it like me._ I picked one of the cherries and tossed it in the direction of the unicorn. My gift was ignored. _Well that was like, a waste of a good cherry._

I would stick my leg out as if I were going to get down, but it snorted at me. Like it would attack again if I got out of the tree. "Fine, like, be that way. I can hang out in this tree my whole life if I wanted to!" With that I leaned back and shoved another cherry into my mouth. _I'll show that unicorn._ Thinking it will get the best of me.

_District 5: Adalet Adnan_

_I think I'll sleep here._ Trudging over to the bushes I had spotted, I'd dive under them and take my backpack to use as a pillow. _There is water nearby, I can hear it._ _Perhaps I'll go get some in the morning...Nobody can see me under here, I hope._ Feeling pretty concealed, I'd shit positions until I was facing the sky. _They will start the kill-count soon, I can feel it._

Today was exhausting, and it was only my first day in the arena. How am I ever going to survive any of this? I had felt so confident when we had first started, and that confidence dwindled once I had escaped the Cornucopia with nothing but a small backpack and a flimsy dagger. Not much, but I could defend myself with that if I needed to..._Yeah, a small dagger against a vicious Career with a sword. Smart._ But then again, there was some old saying, the pen is mightier than the sword or something..._That's probably not even what it means._

It doesn't take long until I hear a familiar sound-the anthem was playing. That means they were going to announce who didn't make it out of the Cornucopia...There was a dreadful feeling stirring in my stomach. _What are you so worried about, idiot? You aren't dead._

The anthem ends and then I am staring up at the sky, counting in my head as the faces flash by, from the first tributes in District 3-neither of them made it, right down to the District 12 tributes. _That means only 13 left._

As I settled back down into the bushes where I couldn't be seen, I couldn't help but think that 13 was an unlucky number.

_District 7: Kiku Honda_

Her face is up there. She didn't make it. There was a pain deep in my chest at seeing my District partner's face in the sky as they were showing us who had made it through. _We could have survived this together! Oh Hannalore I'm sorry..._If I had discussed a plan with her or something before the Games, I could have told her to get out, and let me handle it...Now she was dead, because of my foolish mistake. _You aren't going to cry over this, are you?_ I bit my lip. What's done is done. Or I could just keep telling myself that, for the rest of my life...If I even make it out of here.

I knew exactly where I was settling down for the night, as soon as I saw those tall grasses my mind was set. It was funny how the arena worked, it was night, and yet it was just light enough that I could at least see where I was going. Just another trick of the Gamemakers, I guess. They haven't started messing with me yet, strangely enough. You think a muttation or two would be sent my way by now. Yes, I've seen enough of the Games to know how the Gamemakers work, and I'm sure they have some extra special dangerous stuff for us, it is the 100th Hunger Games after all.

I'd take my sword out of its sheath and grip it tightly, I had to make sure it was safe to go in here before I decided to settle. Pushing my way through the grass, I'd remain attentive, listening carefully for any sign of danger, be it another tribute or a muttation, or whatever else might be out to kill me. That's when I came across him.

He was curled up sleeping, reminding me a bit of a cat. It took me a moment, but then I realized that the sleeping boy was the District 5 tribute. _Maybe I could cut him quick while he's asleep-_I stopped myself from finishing that thought. _How could you even think like that!_ _He's a person, and you just want to go ahead kill him? Where has your moral compass gone, it hasn't even been one day in the arena!_ I haven't been in here long, and yet I'm thinking these terrible thoughts.

I should try to make friends with him-he doesn't have a weapon on him from what I can tell. I'd nudge him gently with my foot. He didn't react. Trying again, I'd nudge him again, harder than before. This seemed to work, because he began to stir, and eventually sat up. He gave me a sleepy, "Hello" before settling back down in the grass.

"Um, hello. I'm Kiku." I tried to make conversation with him.

"I know who you are. If you are going to kill me now, can you at least give me a few more minutes of sleep?" The District 5 boy yawned.

"N-no!" I gasped.

"Well why not?" He responded.

"I mean, no, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just looking for a place to sleep."

"You can stay here if you want."

"Alright then. Thank you..." I settled down into the grass beside him. I wonder why he is all alone. _Maybe he lost his partner too... _"Was your District partner killed in the bloodbath too?"

"No, I just don't like her."

_They must hate each other an awful lot, not even willing to work together in a matter of life or death. _"Forgive me for being hasty, but perhaps we could form an alliance...If you want to."

"Sure." After that, he didn't speak, and I turned back to see that he fell back asleep.

_That was rather simple._ Not like both of us can make it out alive, but we can help one another survive for as long as we can. If I couldn't help Hannalore, I can help him. _Even if it is a lost cause._

**Aww...Yay for Giripan! (I love them okay!) And I feel bad for Fem!Poland, unicorns hate her! (At least she has ponies...) Don't forget to review...(If you want to.) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for such a long wait! D: I didn't mean to keep you waiting this long. Please keep reading and reviewing though.**

_District 1: Mathias Kohler_

"Everybody wake up!" I took one of the swords in my good arm and clanged it against the metal Cornucopia, hoping it was loud enough to wake the others. _Don't they realize we've got stuff to do?_ The faster we get all this over with I can head home and be one of the many victors for District 1. A nagging feeling told me that I might not be as welcomed by Rochelle's parents, whoever they were. Killing her was just an accident, and besides someone would had to have done it eventually if this was any other Games..._Just an accident._ And there will be lots more killing where that came from, so I was used to it by now.

But in order to even begin doing that, I'd have to wake up all of these lazy fools first. "Hey didn't any of you hear me! Get up-"

"I'm awake, just shut up already." Xiao, of course...Her attitude is rather aggravating. When we have to turn to killing one another at the end of the Games, she'll be the first to go, I'll make sure of that. But she's rather useful, so I'll keep her around...for now.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm the boss here!"

The others slowly began to stir.

"Leave Xiao-Xiao alone, da?" It's her creepy district partner. Not like I couldn't take him, but he would be quite a challenge. _Hopefully something else takes him out before I have to._

"Don't call me that, aru! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Ignoring them, I'd raise my voice. "We leave in a half hour. Get ready." And with that I'd head to find some more of those painkillers and bandages for my arm. Soon, the hunting will begin..._Not long until I go home._

_District 6: Gilda Beilschmidt_

I had finally found what I had been looking for, after searching all this time. There was a bright blue river, glistening in all of its glory, just waiting for someone to take a drink out of it. If I wasn't in an arena fighting for my life, I probably would have gone swimming. _Now is not the time to think about this, get your awesome-self over there._ I had an empty bottle in my backpack to store the water, so I headed towards the river.

Approaching cautiously, I'd make my way to the bank of the river, glancing at the thick grasses that surrounded the edges of the river._ Perhaps if I hid in those bushes over there, I wouldn't be as easily spotted if someone comes along._

Crouching so I was hidden in the grasses, I'd fill the bottle up to the brim, and put a few iodine drops into it.

It wasn't until I brought the bottle to my lips and felt the cool water rushing down my throat that I realized exactly how thirsty I was, and I didn't stop drinking until it was all gone. _Maybe I should stick around here a little longer._ Not like anybody else is around. Filling the bottle up again, I'd twist the cap on and stick it into my backpack.

It was faint at first, but I could hear movement behind me that was growing louder. The sounds of footsteps. Turn around very, very slowly. As soon as I instructed myself to do so, I caused the grass to ripple. _Damn! Whoever is there knows I'm in here._

I was able to catch a glimpse through the grass, and I saw that it was the District 5 girl, the one who wore that weird mask. She's staring straight at me. _But can she really see me?_ It was what I saw next that actually scared me, just a little. _She has a dagger in her hand._

Yes, maybe it was just a dagger, but the point was that she had a weapon-and I didn't. She took a step towards my location, glaring at my hiding spot.

Unable to take the suspense anymore, I jumped up from my spot and dashed past her. _Run, run, run!_ I could hear her shouting, and I knew she was chasing me now, I could hear her footsteps behind me. My fear seemed to vanish as I darted around, leaping over fallen logs and shoving stray branches out of my way. _If you want to try and catch the awesome Gilda Beilschmidt, go ahead. But you won't succeed!_

"Kesese~! Are you really this slow?"_ If you didn't have that stupid knife, I could so overpower you with my awesomeness!_

She was still after me, I could hear her shouting but I couldn't exactly make out what. Maybe I could loose her... I'd pick up speed, faster and faster, until everything around me became a blur.

I suddenly felt something grabbing at my ankle, and at the speed I was going it was enough to trip me and launch me right off a cliff. "Argh!" I was rolling almost as fast as I had been running and I felt my forehead land on something hard and then found myself at the bottom of the cliff. _Oh this hurts..._ I brought my hand to my forehead, there was a warm, sticky, wet feeling. I pulled my hand back to inspect it and saw my fingers were dyed in red. _Blood..._

A sharp yelp brought me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see where it had came from. It appeared the girl from District 5 was suffering the same fate as I was, tumbling down the cliff like that...I winced as I heard a crack, presumably a limb or such had broken_...What if her neck...?_ I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the soreness in numerous parts of my body as I did so. _I should get out of here...So dizzy, I'm so dizzy._

But some part of me couldn't, wouldn't move. She was sprawled out at an unnatural angle, finally having made it to the bottom. I felt a sickness growing in my stomach. Suddenly, seeing the steep, rocky side of the cliff she had fallen off compared to the rather smooth place where I had tripped and fell, I felt very lucky.

_Just get out of there! Go!_

However, as I looked at her closer, specifically at the thing she grasped in her hands, I realized it was her dagger. The same thing that prompted me to run when I first saw her was now drawing me to her. I snapped out of my confusion. _I want her weapon._ The thought repeated itself in my mind over and over until I couldn't take it anymore and finally began to start towards it._ I want it. I want it. I want it..._

_I need it._

_District 5: Adalet Andan_

_How long have I been laying here?_ I felt dazed, the heat was too strong. The heat is making me so dizzy..._Make it stop._ I have to get to the shade.

I tried to move. Panic began to set in when I realized that I couldn't. _Where are my legs? And my arms! I can't feel them!_

_No no no no...Please no. Move! Move, dammit. Get up!_ "Why can't I get up!" I wailed.

A voice answered me. "Because you're paralyzed." I turned my head to the side to see a pale girl, blood trickling down her forehead. _I remember her. She's that girl I was chasing..._

"...No! My limbs are just broken!" _It's not that! It's not what she just said it was._

"I think you're in denial. The awesome me knows these sorts of things." I saw her limping towards me.

"W-what do you want?"

"The dagger." She pointed.

It was then that I realized I was still holding the dagger. I felt a sudden surge of anger. "You can't have it! It's mine! And the sponsors are going to send me stuff to fix this..." I looked up at the sky, searching for one of the silver parachutes. _Don't loose hope. Don't cry either. Come on. No parachutes._

The girl laughed, and suddenly surged forward. I saw her grab my arm. But I didn't feel it. I'm not paralyzed! "Let it go!" She shouted.

"No!"

I saw her pry my fingers open, and before my eyes the dagger was stolen from me. "...Give it back."

"Nope! Kesese~" She stopped with her strange laughing for a moment, staring at me. "You have to be put out of your misery, yes!" The way she said it made it sound like a statement, not a question. There was a strange glint in her eyes and her words would have sent chills down my spine if I could have felt it.

"Leave me alone!" The panic was rising again, paralyzing me further. "Leave me alone!" I repeated. She ignored me.

"If I don't kill you, something else will, you know."

I cannot accept this. "Please!"

She was emptying the pack I had with me, transferring the things I had got from the Cornucopia into her own bag. My dagger was laying by her feet.

I tried again. "Please don't!" _I don't want to die!_

She came up again, dagger in hand, her silvery hair now smeared with the blood dripping down her forward was blocking most of her face. "I'm sorry." She put the empty bag over my head, covering me with darkness.

I didn't even know when the blade would come down and drain me of my blood and my life.

**Okay, writing death scenes is actually really hard and it kind of makes me sad. Fem!Turkey is not even my favorite character but sheesh, this was difficult to write. And I kind of wished I wrote this part through Fem!Prussia's eyes instead, to see what was going on in her head but I felt the need to give a last POV to Adalet because this will be her last one. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Also, I'm not exactly sure how paralysis goes, so please correct me if I messed up the whole thing!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got more favorites and alerts! Thank you guys for that, but reviews would be even better. (*Hint hint*) Sorry for the wait on this one, really. D: My muse has been dead for a while. I'm hoping to get out a chapter or two for anyone reading before I head off to vacation this week. So, enjoy like always and don't forget to review! And of course, vote on the poll, that would be nice too. Also, I just realized that Fem!Poland, and her predicament is like the KT Tunstall song, "Horse and a Cherry Tree" Except it's a unicorn...I never realized this until now. Anyway, I don't own Hetalia, Hunger Games, or the song just mentioned moments ago. Also, I apologize for failing Berwald-speak. XD (Y'know, t'e th'ng li'e th's or h'wever it goes.)**

_District 2: Berwald Oxenstierna_

I can tell that Tina is nervous, ever since the cannon had gone off earlier today. She nearly jumped out of her skin once it went off. That meant somebody has met their end, the first kill since the battle at the Cornucopia. Now we were on a hunt, not hunting for food mind you, but other tributes. Not that I wanted to do this, but if it kept us alive, then I was willing to do anything. I've killed before, and I can do it again.

We made it to a clearing after wandering about in the forest. _Finally, a landmark of some sort..._Now maybe we can actually get something done.

The first thing I noticed, was a horse and a cherry tree. Well, a unicorn actually...I'm trying to decide if this is strange...I don't think unicorns have ever shown up in arenas before...demonic flesh eating horses, sure. Kelpies that drag tributes into the water to devour them. But a unicorn? _No..._

I looked closer at the tree, a human-like shape seemed to be sitting in the branches. _Is there someone in that tree?_ I contemplated telling the others. Some part of me didn't want to alert them that there was someone there, but one look at Tina's frightened face and I made my decision. I have to tell them. The sooner I get her out of the arena, the better. Then we can go back home and she can be my wife. _But for real..._

It seems as if I didn't have to say anything after all. The others spotted the tribute too. "Look over there, da?" Ivan pointed.

I gripped my sword tightly, and Mathias nodded.

We headed for the tribute.

_District 9: __ Elizabeta Hèdervàry_

I wiped at the beads of sweat growing on my forehead as I made my way along the cliffs. _It is a lot hotter than it was yesterday, I wonder if there will be any animals out._ I was now on the search for food, since my thirst had been quenched by the river I had found. After trying and failing to carry some of the water with me in my frying pan, I decided it would be best to stay by the river, in case I got thirsty again. I'd only venture farther from it when I needed to go hunting. Finding non-poisonous berries sounded like my best bet, but I kept a heavy rock in my pocket to use for my slingshot, if I came across an animal of some sort. I wasn't counting on it though.

_Woah! Be careful, don't loose your footing and fall down...That would not be good._ A voice in my head chided as I almost slipped. I'd keep myself off the very edge of the slope, but I'd still look down below to see if there was anything to eat there, a bush with berries, anything.

After walking along the cliffs for some time, I noticed something. It appeared, as if someone had fallen off the cliff, and I could see footprints at the bottom. Maybe there was a fight or something. I hadn't really thought about it much, but maybe someone died down here. Maybe the cannon that went off earlier belonged to the person who died down there...If someone died down there. _An icy chill ran down my spine at the thought of that._

_Calm down, people have to die so you can live. You want to live, don't you? I know you do. Then you can return to dear Roderich..._

_You can return to his grave._ Another, bitter voice whispered in my ears, finishing my sentence.

Deciding not to dwell on it any longer, I'd stop walking. I'd just listen. The forest was rather peaceful, I could hear the wind blowing and gently tossing strands of hair in my face. It didn't take long for me to hear a rustle in the bushes in front of me, and I took the rock from my pocket. In a split second I ducked behind a tree, waiting for the thing to come out of the bushes.

When it did, my mouth dropped open. It was a rabbit. But that wasn't what surprised me. The rabbit was green. With wings.

Yes, _green._ And wings. Not only that, but it was snarling at me.

I held my frying pan up, just waiting for it to attack. That was when I heard the noise behind me. It sounded like someone was running...Running towards me.

_District 2: Tina Väinämoinen _

As we drew closer, I realized that it was the District 10 girl who was in the tree. Everyone was focusing on sneaking up on her, weapons raised, not on the unicorn who seemed to like making threatening noises every time one of them took a step near the tree.

"Um...guys?" I spoke, perhaps louder than I should have, trying to alert them of the unicorn.

Mathias charged, holding his axe up threateningly. Apparently the girl heard me, and I watched, frozen as she took a flying leap from the tree. Right on to the unicorn.

"Like, go unicorn, go!" She yowled.

The others sprang into action, as I just stood there. _Do something!_

The unicorn took off running, the girl sitting atop of it. In the last seconds, I raised my bow, stuck and arrow in, and fired. The arrow embedded itself into her shoulder.

At least you hit the girl! I noted, as the District 10 girl let out a yelp.

It was silent for one moment, only the sound of the unicorn's hooves pounding the earth as they fled, and even that grew silent soon.

Mathias turned to me. "This is all your fault!"

Berwald stepped in front of him. "H'w is this h'r fault, exactly? S'e was t'e only one who act'lly got that oth'r girl!"

_Say something!_

"I-I..."

"You are so useless! If you had just shut up we could have killed her by now." He snarled. He raised his axe.

Berwald raised his sword at Mathias. "Le've her al'ne."

They glared at one another.

"...Uh..." _Don't hurt me!_

Slowly, Mathias lowered his axe, and started walking back in the direction of the camp. I glanced back at Berwald, it looked as if he might stab Mathias with his back turned. He noticed me looking at him, and put the sword down.

_~District 2: Tina Väinämoinen, Continued~_

Everyone else seemed to be asleep, except me. I couldn't fall asleep, not after what happened earlier today. Instead I leaned against the Cornucopia and looked up at the night sky. _Will I ever go home...? Or am I going to die here in this arena like all the others?_

I leaned down into a laying position, trying to hide the tears falling down my face. _What if Mathias kills me when I'm not looking or something?_ The paranoia was taking over..._What if-_

Too busy with my own thoughts, I didn't notice the hand that wrapped around my mouth until it was too late. _It is Mathias, he's going to kill me! Berwald, help me!_

"Ple'se don't scream, 'm g'ing to h'lp you." Oh, it's Berwald...I calmed down, but just a bit.

Even though he could be very scary sometimes, it was better than the alternative. I nodded.

He let me go. "W-what are you doing?" I stammered.

"We'd g't to go. 'M sick of Mathias." He stated.

"Y-you are taking me with you?"

"'Course." He handed me a bag.

"That h's some stuff. I've g't the other things." He held up a backpack.

"I-I, okay. L-let's go then?" I stood up, glancing back at the others.

"Ja." He started walking towards the forest.

"Wait! I need my bow." I carefully picked it up from its spot, leaning against the Cornucopia.

Ivan was near, peacefully sleeping, bloody pipe in hand. For a minute, I thought I could see his eyes flutter open. _It was nothing, get going, Berwald is waiting for you._

With one last look, I fled the Cornucopia, content to follow Berwald, wherever it was he was going.

**I feel like the scene with Poland was executed very badly, but I had to get a chapter out for you guys before I leave on vacation! I only get to see my mom's side of the family once every year, so it is going to be fun. Not sure if we're talking the laptop with us, so the chances you guys will get another update soon are rather...slim. So hopefully this one was good enough, and please review if you would like. On another note, Hungary is so fun to write! I always tend to think she'd be practical and levelheaded (And sometimes depressed, seeing as Austria died in the last games. D: ) in a situation like the Hunger Games...(I know I sure wouldn't...) Hopefully I do a good enough job displaying that...THE GREEN BUNNY WAS THE FLYING MINT BUNNY, IF THAT WASN'T OBVIOUS ENOUGH. :D**


End file.
